Le mot sexe défini par les groupes KPOP !
by Reborn generation
Summary: Ancien titre: Le mot sexe défini par les Suju ! (J'ai changé maheureusement le titre car comme d'autres groupe coréen vont se mélanger dans cette fic sa ne sera plus défini par les Suju , le titre peut encore changer. Il y auras Super Junior, SHINee, Infinite, 2PM,...) Un mot... Une interview Venez découvrir la véritable façon de pensé de nos groupe KPOP préférés et leurs vie privé
1. Prologue

Pour commencer cette fic voici un petit prologue de présentation.

Alors voilà comment ça va se passer, moi, votre charmante auteur va posez des questions au membres des Suju.

Mais attention à leurs réponses qui peuvent en cacher d'autres.

Petite précision sur chaque membre :

- Leeteuk : Méfier vous de ses réponses qui sont parfois fausse.

Mais grâce à moi la vérité sera découverte.

- Eunhyuk : Il cache très bien sont jeu surtout en détournant la conversation vers la danse.

- Donghae : Assez timide sur les bord mais profite de toute les situations.

- Kyuhyun : Attention son charmant sourire angélique cache un diable pervers.

- Heechul : Un très grand adepte du SM, très pervers mais prend un malin plaisir à savourer et emmerder les autres sur ce sujet.

- Hangeng : Très pervers surtout quand on parle de lui et Heechul.

- Yesung : Froid d'un côté mais chaud de l'autre.

- Ryeowook : Timide mais c'est rendre n'importe qui à son attention.

- Sungmin : Un profiteur c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

- Siwon : Derrière ses religions et autres, il se cache assez bien.

- Kibum : Un caractère fort, ne ris jamais sauf quand vous savez vous y prendre.

- Kangin : Manière à faire des conneries et en prime il n'en sens rend même pas compte.

- Shindong : Evite de me parler sa pourrait détourner la conversation sur un autre chemin que celui que je veux entendre pour les ELF.

- Henry et Zhou Mi : Se cache bien, même très bien, surtout pour éviter de répondre à des questions gênante et embarrassante pour un interview.

Bref je crois que j'ai tout dis, je pense commencer l'interview par Leeteuk.


	2. Leeteuk

Annyeonghaseyo* tout le monde, nous voici aujourd'hui dans l'appartement des Suju avec son leader, j'ai nommé Leeteuk !

- Bien le bonjour Leeteuk, j'espère que cette journée c'est bien passé pour vous les Super Junior ?

- Sa va comme d'habitude.

- Je vois que tu ne connais pas ton scripte ce qui me parait bizarre.

- Tu te fous de moi comment veut tu que je te réponde avec toi qui parle tout le temps et en plus je ne sais pas comment tu as osez mettre ce genre de question !

- Tiens notre leader s'énerve ^^

Bon commençons toute de suite avec la première question d'une fan

Leeteuk, qu'elle est ton orientation sexuelle ?

- Eh ba voyons, vous gêner pas.

- Bon tu réponds ou pas, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Oui Oui …

Je suis hétéro….

- Menteur !

- Hein ?

- Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, Kyuhyun ma donné les clés de votre appartement, et pas plus tard qu'hier je suis venu quand je t'ai surpris en pleine action avec….

- STOPPPP ! C'est bon j'ai compris !

Maudit Kyuhyun, il va voir quand j'aurais fini avec ce truc stupide !

- Je te signale que ce n'est pas un truc stupide mais une interview.

Bref, question suivante : Tu es le dominant ou le dominé ?

- Suis-je obliger de répondre aux questions ?

- Oui sinon j'appelle tu sais qui…

- Tu n'oseras pas ?

- Tu veux parier ?

Bon ok tu l'auras voulu, KYUHYUN !

- Mais tais toi !

- Héhéhé ! Tu t'es trahit toi-même Teukie.

Le Kyuteuk se cache.

-…. Bon et ta question si tu veux vraiment savoir là plupart du temps je suis le dominé, voilà contente.

- Change de sujet c'est ça.

Question suivante : Quel couple est réel ou le plus souvent mis en œuvre ?

- Hmmm…

Alors pour le fan service, je dirais le Siteuk

- Tu es sur que c'est juste pour le fan service ?

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas écrit cette question !

- Et alors ? Je le fais juste pour la fidélité des ELF.

- Non mais de quoi je me mêle !

- De ta vie privé ^^

- Laissez moi mourir, tu es vraiment pire qu'Heechul là.

- Ah bon ?

Comment c'est tu ça ?

- Je crois que je vais me taire, à chaque petite chose que je dis, sa tourne et tombe sur un mauvais sujet, notamment ma vie sexuelle…

- Tu t'es enfin décider à parler.

Continuons alors : Quels Super Junior trouve tu le plus beau, attention à ta réponse, tu pourras engendrer une horde de fans en colère ou folle.

- Houlà, j'en sais rien.

- Réfléchi bien, on attend ta réponse avec impatience.

- Sa dépend les critères.

- C'est quand plus tu as des critères, hou le coquin !

Si je dis la manière de s'habiller, tu me réponds ?

- Eunhyuk.

- Intéressant, le plus musclé ?

- Siwon.

- Coupe de cheveux ?

- Heechul.

- Pour « pour l'action » ?

- Kangin… hein ? OUBLIE J'AI RIEN DIS !

- Trop tard, tu vois cette manie de parler beaucoup nous emmène là où il faut.

- ….

- Bon et bien voilà un petit récapitulatif de qui est avec Leeteuk :

- Siteuk

- Heeteuk

- Kyuteuk

- Kanteuk

J'espère que cette petite interview vous a plus ? A bientôt avec notre prochain Suju !

- Moi j'espère qu'elle était nul.

- ' l'assomme' toi on ta rien demandé !

Enfin bref, Annyeonghi Gyeseyo* !


	3. Kyuhyun

Bonjour me revoilà maintenant dans la chambre de notre Evil Maknae entrain de joué au jeu vidéo, j'ai nommé Kyuhyun !

-Salut Kyuhyun !

- Yo.

- Je suppose que tu sais qui je suis et pourquoi je suis là ?

- Ouai, tu es l'auteur de cette magnifique fic et tu es là pour me posez des question sur ma vie privé.

- Ouah ! Au moins lui, il est directe !

Bon ba si tu as plus de chose à dire, on va pouvoir commencer.

Première question : Pourquoi te surnomme-t-on Evil Maknae ?

- Bonne question, comme vous le savez, lorsque j'ai été admis au groupe des Super Junior, j'ai été souvent rejeté par les ELF.

- Tu parles ! Surtout pas moi !

- En faite on m'appelle comme ça car on dit que j'ai une langue de vipère et que je ne parle pas au gens de façon formelle, à par le leader.

- Tiens donc. Pourquoi le leader ?

- Parce que je le considère comme un frère.

- Un frère ? Pas plus que ça ?

- Bof je ne sais pas trop, on va plus dire que je l'utilise pour mes besoins.

- … Je comprends vraiment pourquoi on t'appelle Evil Maknae.

Question suivante : Est-tu hétéro ou gay ?

- Je dirais ni l'un ni l'autre car selon mes envies sa peut varié.

- Alors tu es bisexuelle ?

- On peut dire ça.

- Ok. Alors notre question d'après est : Qu'est ce qui t'attire dans les jeux vidéos ?

- C'est juste une passion.

- Une passion qui te passe jour ou nuit selon ton emploi du temps !

- Oui et alors ?

- Non rien. Est-ce que tu donnerais un nom à tes fans ?

- Il y en a un mais il n'est pas vraiment officiel.

- Ah et qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Gamer.

- Joueur ! Il correspond tout à faire à notre Evilkyu !

Quels membres des Suju t'attire le plus ?

- Je dirais qu'ils y'en a cinq.

- Autant ! Qui ?

- Leeteuk puisque c'est mon 'grand frère'

Siwon,

Zhou Mi

Ryeowwok pour le fan service

Et Sungmin qui est mon préféré, en plus il partage ma chambre.

- Et donc vous en profiter pour faire des cochonneries !

- Je vois que je n'ai pas besoin de répondre à ceci, tu connais déjà la réponse.

- Je sens que je vais t'adorer Kyu ! Je pense même que c'est déjà fait !

- Merci

- Continuons ! Tu m'as mis de bonne humeur là !

Si tu sortirais avec une fille, comment serait-elle ?

- Une fille qui paye ses repas.

- Ah….. Et pourquoi ?

- Je déteste les filles qui profitent de notre argent, alors si elle m'aime que pour autre chose que mon argent, alors elle payera son repas.

Après je m'en fous si elle est jeune, ou plus âgée que moi…

Tant que c'est une fille qui m'aime et que j'aime tout va bien.

- Tu viens de nous faire un récit.

Bon je me demande comment tu peux répondre à mes questions sans te retourné et concentré sur ton jeux en plus tu joue à quoi ?

- J'ai l'habitude quon me parle pendant que je joue à Call Of Duty.

- Cool ! Je peux joué avec toi ?

- Bien sur.

- Bon je suis désolé mais l'interview vient de finir.

Rendez vous prochainement !


	4. Ryeowook

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle interview, je suis ici en présence de notre Ryeowook dans la salle de composition, il joue du piano.

- Bonjour Ryeowook.

- Bonjour.

- J'espère que je ne te gène pas dans ta composition ?

- Non.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu composes ?

- J'ai décidé d'écrire une chanson en japonais pour nos ELF au Japon, mais il me faut une voix de fille pour changer. Ca te dirait ?

- Hein ? Moi ?

- Oui.

- Tu es vraiment sur ?

- Oui, je trouve que tu as une belle voix.

- Oh, que de flatterie, arrête tu vas me fais rougir.

Bon d'accord mais en échange tu pourrais répondre à nos questions ?

- Bien sur ^^

- Très bien alors : Préfère-tu les femmes où les hommes ?

- Heu -/- namjaga.*

- Ok avec qui t'entend tu le mieux dans la bande ?

- Je dirais Yesung, il partage ma chambre et je l'aime bien.

- Tu l'aimes bien ? Même beaucoup, hein ?

-/- o…ou…oui

- Tu es trop mignon ^^

- Merci.

- Tu en as d'autres ?

- Kyuhyun car lui et moi sommes les plus jeunes du groupe.

Donghae qui est un comme un grand frère pour moi.

Heechul mon Hyung préféré : p et Henry que j'adore taquiné.

- J'ai l'impression que depuis le début de ces interviews, tous les membres aimen personnes. C'est louche tout ça ?!

J'ai une drôle de pensé tout à coup qui me dit qu'ils se sont montés contre moi pour faire ça.

- …..

- Qu'est ce que tu n'aime pas ?

- La chose que je n'aime pas c'est que je panique assez souvent et pour un rien.

Je n'aime pas les gros chiens, ils me font peur et aussi le ski.

- As-tu un surnom ?

- Oui, l'Eternal Maknae.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'apparemment je suis très mignon, enfin c'est ce que dise les autres.

Je suis désolé mais j'ai tendance à parler beaucoup, et même un peu trop, je pense que tu t'en es aperçu.

- Oui ^^ Mais sa ne me dérange absolument pas.

As-tu dépassé le capte d'un simple baiser ?

- Hum.

- Ohhhh ! Et je peux savoir avec qui ?

- Yesung….

- Je pense qu'au prochain interview, sa sera lui la prochaine victimes ! J'espère qu'il va me dire les détails qui je paris sont à croquer !

- Pourquoi lui ? J'ai participer je te signale.

- Je le sais parfaitement mon cher Ryeowook, mais si je te pose cette question, tu vas commencer à bégayer et devenir tout rouge. Tu n'auras pas le courage de me dire les petit détaille que j'attend.

Je te pose cette question même si je sais la réponse.

- Euh… Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Tu es dominé ou dominant ?

- Tu dirais quoi, toi ?

- Dominé ! Et à 100%

- C'est sa. Mais je peux te posez une question qui me démange les lèvres.

- Oui bien sur.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me voit en dominé alors que je pourrais très bien être le dominant.

- Pourquoi ? Mais c'est évident !

Déjà premièrement, tu es timide et un dominant est souvent, la plupart du temps fort, peu avoir un sale caractère, âgé, c'est déjà comment passer à l'acte,…

Ensuite deuxièmement, tu es jeune par rapport à Yesung.

- Eh ! Juste pour ça, Yesung et moi avons que 4 ans de différence.

- C'est déjà beaucoup.

Mais autre petite question, qui c'est qui prend l'initiative ?

- Yesung, pourquoi ?

- Voilà il y a aussi ça, un dominant prend toujours l'initiative.

- Alors la prochaine fois, je vais m'occuper personnel de son cas !

* boude*

- Tu vas pas commencer à bouder quand même, je dis juste ce qui est vrai s'est tout.

Et puis il n'y a pas que moi qui pense cela.

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

- Bon pardon alors. Et si on parlait de ta chanson ?

- Tiens les paroles, on commence.

- Ok !

- Je te dis juste une chose avant de commencer ! Je n'oublierais pas ce que tu as dis et viendrais de hanter jusqu'à la fin tes jours pour avoir osez dire ça !

- Mais euh….

* Se mettent à chanter*

….

Quelques heures plus tard.

- Bon je vous laisse pour notre prochaine interview avec des passages croquant de l'acte entre Yesung et Ryeowwok.

Bye Bye !


	5. Yesung

Depuis que Ryeowook et moi avions chanté cette chanson, elle répétait sans cesse dans ma tête ! Enfin bref, je me trouve en ce moment même devant une porte, laquelle ?

Et bien celle de la chambre de Yesung, espérant découvrir la plus belle chose de toute ma vie.

J'ouvris celle-ci discrètement, un silence y régnait.

J'avançai lentement sans faire du bruit en direction du lit, je pris la couverture et la souleva et y découvris deux corps nu collé l'un contre l'autre.

Mission d'infiltration réussie avec succès, découverte de Yesung et Ryeowook !

….

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout doucement éblouie par la lumière du soleil pénétrant dans la chambre.

- B..O..N..J..O..U..R !

- AHHHHHH !

- Eh du calme, mes oreilles quand même !

- Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici !

- Hum… je te regard toi et Ryeowook et je vois que vous avez bien profiter de la nuit pour faire des choses qui m'intéresse et que je voudrais entendre de ta charmante bouche de Suju ^^

- Tu es vraiment pervers ma parole !

- Exactement.

- Ryeowook réveille-toi.

- Te gène surtout pas, fais comme si j'existe pas, embrasse-le.

- Alors là tu rêve, je ne vais même pas de faire cet immense plaisir.

- Tu n'es pas drôle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon amour.

- Cette auteur perverse vient nous mater !

- Hein ? Fais là déguerpir !

- J'aimerais bien mais…

- Quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu m'étouffes.

- Oh pardon ^^

- Comme c'est mignon, le réveille des deux tourtereaux.

- Dégage !

- Très charmant.

- Laisse sa serre a rien, bon, je vous laisse pour l'interview, je vais prendre une douche.

Ryeowook se lève en laissant la couverture sur le corps de Yesung, nullement gêné d'être nu devant une jeune fille près à mourir d'un saignement de nez.

Je le pris très vite en photo de dos, voyant bien ses petites fesses.

- Je te préviens si je trouve cette photo sur Twitter ou Facebook je te tue !

- Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste pour mon usage personnel.

- Bon on va le commencer quand cette interview ?

- Maintenant si tu veux bien.

- Oui, comme ça je serais débarassé et je pourrais rejoindre mon Ryeowook.

- Et faire des trucs pas très catholiques ! ^^

- De quoi je me mêle !

- De ton merveilleux corps que j'admire.

- -_-'

- Bon alors je commence : Qu'est ce que tu préfère chez Ryeowook ?

- Sur quel sujet ?

- Son corps ?

- Sa voix et ses hanches.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sa voix pour ses magnifiques petits gémissements pendant l'acte.

Et ses hanches qui sont à croquer.

- Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de pervers !

- Oui ^^

- Où votre première lune de miel ?

- Au Canada.

- Aussi loin O_O

Pourquoi ce pays ?

- Je trouve se pays magnifique et puis Ryeowook était d'accord.

- Quand remonte votre première fois.

- I mois.

- Et s'était bien ?

- Je ne sais plus.

- Comment ça tu ne sais plus ?!

- On avait bu ce jour là.

- Ah d'accord et comme tu ne tiens pas à l'alcool, mais bon au moins vous vous êtes rendu compte que vous étiez fait pour être ensemble et fou amoureux l'un de l'autre !

- Tu es poète toi maintenant ?

- Va s'y fout toi de ma gueule !

- C'est ce que je fais.

- Qu'elle est ta couleur préférée ?

- Tiens une question qui n'a aucun rapport avec le sexe.

Le rouge.

- Tu n'est pas meurtrier toi par hasard ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ba… Tu as une aura un peu bizarre comme un meurtrier et le rouge sa peut être la couleur de l'amour mais je crois que sa ne correspond pas chez toi là c'est plutôt le sang.

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu trop.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu sors de la douche nue ?

- A ton avis je prend ma douche habiller maintenant ?!

- Mais non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulais dire.

Les autres membres m'ont dis que tu avais une habitude au dortoir d'oublier de prendre une serviette et que tu sortais de la salle de bain nu.

- Oui c'est vrai et puis comme on n'est entre mecs je vois pas en quoi sa les gène.

- Je pense que ça éviterait de rendre jaloux Ryeowook quand les autres te regard un peu de trop près.

- Mais c'est mignon, mon Ryeowook jaloux.

- Qui est mignon ?

Tiens Ryeowook qui revient de la douche, toujours pas habiller !

- Toi mon petit lapin.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi

- Eh attendez que je sorte pour faire vos cochonneries !

- Et ba qu'est ce que tu attends, sort.

- Dommage j'aurais bien voulu regarder.

Tu pornos en directe : p

- Tu ressembles vachement à Heechul.

- Je sais on ma souvent fait la remarque.

- Bon tu sors !

- Ok Ok..

Je sors vite avant de me prendre un oreiller en pleine face.

J'ai juste oublier de posez ma question finale à Yesung qui était :

Est-ce que tu procures du bien à Ryeowook mais d'après les gémissements et cris qu'il pousse je dirais que oui.

Bon mon interview est finie, mon prochain cobaye est…..

Sungmin !


	6. Sungmin

-Saita nono hana yo

Aa douka oshieteokure

Hito ha naze kizutsukeatte

Arasou no deshou

Rin to saku hana yo

Soko kara nani ga mieru

Hito ha naze yurushiau koto

Dekinai no deshou

Ame ga sugite natsu ha

Aoi wo utsushita

Hitotsu ni natte

Chiisaku yureta

Watashi no mae de

Nani mo iwazu ni

Karete yuku tomo ni

Omae ha nani wo omou

Kotoba wo motanu sono ha de nanto

Ai wo tsutaeru

Natsu no hi ha kagaete

Kaze ga nabiita

Futatsu kasanatte

Ikita akashi wo

Watashi ha utaou

Na mo naki ho mono tame

- Eh ! je te parle !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Sungmin ?

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as donné rendez-vous dans ce café pour ton interview.

- Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié ^^'

- Mémoire de poisson rouge !

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas Donghae !

- Si justement, bon on peut commencer j'ai pas toute la journée, j'ai un emploi du temps chargé moi, comparé à toi.

- C'est bon je sais !

Alors :

Est-ce vrai que tu es avec Kyuhyun ?

- Oui. Mais on évite de se montrer par rapport à certain.

- Qui ça ?

- Eunhyuk et Donghae.

- Pourquoi eux ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué !

Même devant la scène, ils n'arrêtent pas de bisouter, se dragué, se touché, se chauffé !

- Euh ? Ce n'est pas censé être du fan service ?

- Et bien non, justement.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ses gênant ?

- Tu es une fille je te signale ! Vous les ELF adorés nos fan service, alors quand un des membres embrassent un autres, vous hurler !

- Oh, calme toi, ta manger quoi ce matin pour être de si mauvaise humeur ?

- Rien de spéciale !

- Tu es sur d'avoir dormi ?

- Non c'est à cause de ça !

- Ahhh ! J'ai trouvé ^^ Kyuhyun t'a empêché de dormir.

- Mais oui bordel !

Sungmin avait hurlé pour ça dernière réplique et tout le monde présent dans le café le regardait bizarrement. Heureusement qu'il était camouflé dans une écharpe et lunette de soleil pour éviter de le reconnaître.

- * toussotement* Veuillez m'excuser.

Pourquoi tu souris toi ?

- Pour rien ^^

- C'est ça.

- Bon revenons à mes questions :

Est-ce vrai que toi et Kyuhyun êtes les plus bruyant ?

- Hein ? Qui t'a dis ça ?

- Quelqu'un ^^

- Je paris que c'est Leeteuk !

- Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est lui ?

- Et bien sa chambre est à côté de la n'autre, et après le lendemain il vient toujours ce plaindre comme quoi on n'étaient trop bruyant et ils nous réveillent brusquement alors que d'habitude il ne le fais pas.

- Bonne réponse !

- Je le savais !

- Bon question suivante : Si tu n'étais pas attiré par les hommes, quelle genre de femmes de plairait ?

- Une femme plus petite que moi, mignonne et passionné par la musique.

- Au sein du groupe avec qu'elles personnes est-tu le plus proche ?

- Kyuhyun évidemment.

Ainsi qu'Eunhyuk et Donghae.

- Qu'elle est la chose la plus marquante dans ta vie de star et que tu trouves un peu honteuse ?

- Quand Heechul m'a embrassé devant des milliers de fans. C'est pour ça que j'ai du mal avec lui.

- Je suppose qu'il a pris un sale quart d'heure ?

- En effet, Kyuhyun lui a hurler dessus pendant un bon petit moment. J'ai même eu l'impression qu'il allait le tuer.

- Ton Kyuhyun est jaloux.

- Sa ne me dérange pas, je veux qu'il soit à moi et personne d'autre.

Il m'appartient !

- Tu caches bien ton jeu

- Je sais.

- J'ai remarqué que tu portais toujours une bague ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que par hasard Kyuhyun ne t'aurais pas fais une demande en mariage ?

- … *réfléchi*… Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?!

- C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dis. Non je plaisante j'ai une taupe dans la maison.

- Qui c'est qui ne vois pas ?

- Hein ?

Non mais tu le fais exprès ma parole !

Un espion, quoi !

- * réfléchi*… Heinnnn !

- C'est bon c'est arrivé aux neurones ?

Je le regarde, il me regarde. Je le regarde, il me regarde.

-… Mais c'est qui ?

- Le prêtre de la maison.

- * réfléchi, réfléchi, réfléchi…*

(10 minutes plus tard)

- C'est Siwon ?

- -_-' Je crois qu'il te faut du repos parce que Kyuhyun a trop d'effet sur toi.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

- Rien ^^ (La nuit c'est fait pour dormir pas pour autres choses)

- Si non tu as d'autres questions ?

- Raconte moi en détails votre première fois.

- HEIN ! * tout rouge*

Sungmin se lève précipitamment, la chaise tombe au sol tout comme son déguisement.

D'un seul coup, une horde de groupies se rassemblent devant nous mais surtout pour Sungmin.

Après quelques secondes d'inattention, Sungmin me tira le bras et nous nous mettons à courir.

Les fans nous cours après, on est vraiment dans la merde si on se fait choper par des journalistes, sa vas faire du grabuge si un Suju est accompagné d'une femme !

- BON…JE…PENSE…QUE…JE..VAIS VOUS… LAISSER…LE…PROCHAIN…A…MORFLER…SERA…SIWON.. !

A.. LA…PROCHAINE !

- C'EST CA A JAMAIS !


	7. Siwon

Me revoilà pour un nouvel interrogatoire avec cette fois ci, Siwon !

- Bonjour.

- Chut !

- Ba quoi ?

- Je lis.

- Ah non, tu viens avec moi, tu poses ton livre et tu ramènes ton cul tout de suite au café.

- Certainement pas, Sungmin m'a raconté l'histoire de la dernière fois.

- Bon ba allons dans la salle à manger alors.

Mais c'est alors que des bruits bizarres nous parviennent du salon.

En ouvrant la porte, surprise, nous découvrions Eunhyuk et Donghae bouche à bouche sur le canapé dans une position très élégante.

Eunhyuk déshabillant Donghae, hyper sexy !

Tout de suite, je sortis mon portable et mitraillais les deux tourtereaux de photos.

- Eh, Siwon qu'est ce que t'a ?

- * choqué*

On entend des murmures pas très catholique venant de la part du Eunhae, rendant encore plus choqué notre très croyant, Shisus.

- Aller faire vos cochonneries ailleurs !

- C'est bon on s'en va.

Les deux coquins se levèrent, Eunhyuk la chemise ouverte ainsi que le pantalon et Donghae torse nu, le pantalon entrouvert.

- Ah, ah ils sont trop mignon ^^

- Sa ne te choque pas ?

- Bien sur que non ^^

- Bon alors ton interview ?

- Oui j'y viens.

Alors Es-tu le dominé ou le dominant avec Leeteuk ?

- Comment ça Leeteuk ?

- Aller ne fait pas ton timide.

- Je ne le suis pas !

- C'est ça ! Alors la réponse ?

- Je suis le dominant…*rougis*

- Cute !

Dans quel lieu prenez vous votre pied ?

- Notre pied ?

- Ba oui !

- Euh….

La chambre ou la salle de bain, tant qu'on nous voit pas.

- C'est vrai contrairement à certain.

- Laisse, le Eunhae peut le faire n'importe où et n'importe quand, même si il y a des gens.

- Eh ba.

Raconte moi ta meilleur fois.

- C'est privé !

- Pas pour moi.

- Je vois.

- Donc ?

- SECRET !

- Bon d'accord je n'insiste pas.

Mais un jour j'essayerais de vous prendre en flagrant délit !

- Essaye toujours.

- On verra bien.

As-tu déjà couché avec un autre membre des Suju ?

- Oui

- Qui qui !

- Quelqu'un.

- Ah non là tu va avoir l'obligeance de répondre sur le champ !

Sinon je brûle ta bible !

- Si tu fais ça tu n'iras pas au Paradis.

- Je m'en fous ! Je suis très diabolique quand j'ai envies et même pire que Kyuhyun.

Et puis je suis athée ! Alors ton Paradis tu peux aller le mettre où ce que je pense.

Bon répond !

- Donghae, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, et Sugmin.

- Un ?!

Tous ça, tu caches bien ton jeu, le religieux.

- Je sais.

- Bon je suppose que c'est l'heure d'aller à l'église.

- en effet.

- Bon je te laisse.

Siwon part.

- Bon et bien moi je vais faire un tour dans la chambre de nos deux invités.

Bye, bye !


	8. Eunhyuk

Salut tout le monde ^^ !

- Qu'est ce qui te fait mettre de bonne humeur ?

- Ah, tu es là Monkey ?

- Ba comme tu peux le voir.

- Très drôle, en faite j'ai vu la magnifique vidéo de Ryeowook !

- Une vidéo ?

- Oui, pendant un concert, il est sur un canapé rouge.

- Ah ! Tu veux parler de « Moves Like Jagger »

- Bien sur ^^

- Tant mieux que ça te plaise.

- Il est trop mignon !

- La prochaine que je le vois je lui dit.

- Jaloux ?

- Non pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Comme ça.

- Alors c'est toujours bon pour l'interview ?

- Ba oui autrement je ne serais pas là.

- Oui c'est vrai tu serais plus entrain de faire des cochonneries avec Donghae.

- …

- Donc c'est vrai ?!

-….

- Ok j'ai compris.

Bon commençons !

Votre relation c'est pris par du fan service ou pas ?

- Un peu.

Au début le fan service s'étais juste pour faire plaisir au ELF, on n'étais les premier à faire ceci et donc les autres membres se sont pris au jeu et à faire comme nous.

- Qui ?

- Un peu tout le monde mais il y a des pseudo couples qui sont le plus apprécier.

- Tu peux me dire qui ?

- Le Kyumin qui est apprécier par le caractère assez dévil de Kyuhyun et Sungmin.

Le Yewook par un Yesung assez mystérieux et Ryeowook le timide.

Le Siteuk ou le Kangteuk.

Le Hanchul avec Heechul un peu, comment dire, enfin bref passons les détails et Hangeng.

Et puis il y en a d'autres mais moins connu.

- Tu en as oublié.

- Hein ?

- Toi !

- Le Eunhae, je sais.

- Le plus connu et plus aimé n'est ce pas ^^ * je pointe du doigt la caméra*

- Euh…

- JE VEUX DU EUNHAE !

- 0_0, mais sa va pas de crier !

- Il se passe quoi ici ?

- Ah ! Donghae tu es là.

- Qui s'est elle ?

- L'auteur.

- Oui c'est moi l'auteur, la magnifique, la…

- Stop c'est bon on a compris.

- Je vois et elle fait quoi dans notre chambre ?

- Elle me pose des questions pour une interview.

- Tu sais Fishy, pas besoin d'être sur tes gardes, je sais que Eunhyuk t'appartient alors je ne vais pas le draguer ni te le prendre même si j'en n'aurais bien envies.

- Sa va pas de dire ça !

- Aller rougis pas, le Eunhae est officiel.

- Comment tu sais ça toi.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié !

- De quoi j'ai oublié ?

- Pas plus tard qu'hier je vous ais surpris entrain de vous galocher sur le canapé enfin le mot exacte serais de vous sauter dessus.

- Ahhhh ! J'avais oublié ! C'est toi cette fille qui accompagner Siwon, moi qui croyais que tu étais une copine et je l'ai même harceler pour qu'il avoue, mais il n'a rien voulu dire !

- Le pauvre -_-'

Bon je peux continuer ?

- Bien sur je reviendrais après pour mon Monkey.

- Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas.

- A tout à leur Monkey

- * chuchotant* Un baiser…

- De quoi ?

- Non rien * sifflotant*

Après que Donghae partit, le Eunhyuk paru moins bavard.

- Quels est l'endroit le plus marquant pour toi quand vous l'avez fait ?

- Humm… Un placard à balai.

- Non sérieux !

- Oui.

- Mais il était où ce placard à balai ?

- Dans les couloir de la SM.

- Et vous ne vous êtes pas fait prendre ?

- Si.

- Aiii qui ?

- Les SHINee.

- Ils n'ont pas été trop choqués ?

- Non j'en ais pas eu l'impression, ils nous ont regarder, se sont excuser et on refermer la porte comme si de rien n'étais.

- Je pense que je vais aller les embêter un jour après que le reste des membres des Suju soient passé !

- Je les plains !

- Merci c'est sympa.

- De rien ^^

- -_-'

Bon et pourquoi vous l'avez fait dans cet endroit ?

- J'avais envies.

- Tu est quoi ma parole, un radiateur ambulant !

Je ne sais pas comment Donghae arrive a accepté ?!

- Il était aussi d'accord, il avait aussi envies autant que moi.

- J'espère que vous avez nettoyé après…

- Evidemment qu'est ce que tu crois.

-MONKEY !

Fishy arriva en trompe dans la chambre sautant sur Eunhyuk qui a présent était allonger sur le lit, Donghae a califourchon sur lui.

- J'en peux plus, Monkey… Prend moi !

- Hein ?! 0_0

Eunhyuk commença à l'embrasser.

Mais par mon plus grand malheur, Leeteuk arriva, me pris les bras et me traîna de force dehors et dit au couple qui commençait a haleter comme si ils avaient fais un marathon juste avant.

- Vous pouvez continuer, j'emmène cette parasite ailleurs dit-il en souriant comme si je n'avais pas entendu.

- Eh mon interview alors !

- Laisse tomber, Donghae avait besoin de sa dose.

- Sa dose de sexe ! Sa arrive souvent ?

- Oui il était en manque.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Je l'ai es vu hier, sa allait finir comme aujourd'hui !

- Je sais mais Donghae à besoin de cette dose tout les jours.

- Euh…

Il est en manque rien qu'un jour.

Comment fait-il pour marcher après.

- Ba je pense qu'il a l'habitude, donc sa ne pose pas de problème.

- Ouah, alors là je lui tire mon chapeau !

Mais attend une minute….

*réfléchie*

…

…

…

…

AH C'EST POUR CA QU'ILS L'ONT FAIT DANS CE PLACARD À BALAI !


	9. Donghae

Un rendez vous ! Oui vous avez bien entendu, aujourd'hui, j'ai un rendez vous avec un membre des Suju.

Qui ?

Et bien, notre Fishy, Lee Donghae.

Je me dirigeais dans un hôtel.

Après quelques informations auprès du service, j'avançait tout droit vers la chambre n°123.

Je toquais.

- Entré !

- Coucou c'est moi !

- Tu es en avance dis moi ?

- Ah bon ?

- L'heure…

- Oups désoler, mais bon c'est pas grave ^^

- Si un peu

- Ah bon pourquoi ?

- J'avais un rendez vous avec quelqu'un avant toi.

- Avec Eunhyuk ?

- Oui…

- Désoler !

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Je viens de rater le scoop du siècle !

- Un ?

- Le Eunhae ce voit en cachette dans un hôtel !

- Chut ! Mais sa va pas de gueuler !

- Mais tu ne peux pas me comprendre, j'ai besoin de source d'inspiration et vous, vous y arriver.

- Ce n'est pas notre faute.

- Bon je peux commencer l'interview ?

- Je t'en pris.

- Merci, Alors pourquoi te surnomme t-on Fishy ?

- Parce que j'adore le poisson.

- Et y'a que Eunhyuk qui a le droit de t'appeler comme ça ^^

- Si on veut.

- Si tu avais une semaine de vacance que ferait-tu ?

- Je suis déjà parti en vacances en Italie avec Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun et Leeteuk. Leeteuk Hyung et moi nous ressemblons beaucoup. On a passé notre temps à dormir pendant que les autres sortaient s'amuser. Si je voyageais dans un autre pays, je trouverais un bel endroit tranquille pour me reposer.

- Dormir ?...

- Euh oui…

- Tu es sur, vous n'avez pas fait…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, on a rien fait du tout !

- Okai alors avec Leeteuk y'a rien, cool pour nous.

- -_-'

- Si tu n'étais pas amoureux de Eunhyuk, quel serait ton type de femmes ?

- Je voudrais une fille aux longs cheveux et à la peau claire. Mais maintenant, je m'attarde sur les sentiments. Le plus important, c'est d'avoir de vrais sentiments. Oh, et j'aime les filles qui ont de belles mains.

- Vous autres avez de goûts bizarres, les mains, les épaules, les hanches…

Trop bizarre !

- Et alors ?

Je pourrais bien te demander ce que toi tu préfères chez un homme ?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici, donc je ne réponds pas à ce genre de question.

- C'est ça évite bien la question, dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas répondre, ça nous éviterais bien des malheurs.

- Droit d'auteur tu connais.

- Excuse moi mais là c'est moi qui devrais dire ça. Tu n'es pas la célébrité.

- Non mais la journaliste c'est pareil.

- ….

- Qui prend les rênes en l'absence de Leeteuk ?

- Eunhyuk a dit être le leader pendant un bon moment. Mais, il plaisantait. Nous n'avons qu'un seul et unique leader, Leeteuk. Avant son départ à l'armée, nous avons organisé une audition pour désigner celui qui parlait le mieux en public ou qui pouvait faire la pose des Super Junior. Nous avons tous du passer devant Leeteuk un par un. En temps normal, Leeteuk le fait de la main gauche et commence avant que les autres ne suivent. Le plus doué d'entre nous doit donc faire de même. Eunhyuk s'en charge simplement parce qu'il a été le meilleur pendant l'audition.

- Ouah, bravo Hyuki ^^

Le groupe existe depuis 7 ans.

Parmi les membres, qui te paraît être le plus inattendu ?

- Nous avons fait nos débuts i ans mais, en réalité, nous nous connaissons depuis 12 voire 13 ans. Ça fait si longtemps… Je pense que je choisirais mon ami le plus proche et le plus cher, Eunhyuk. Nous sommes devenus amis quand nous n'étions encore que des enfants et nous avons décidés de tout partager. Je n'ai aucun secret pour lui mais ce dernier ne me dit jamais rien. Ça m'a souvent rendu triste. Nous nous sommes souvent disputés sur le thème « Je te raconte toujours tout et toi tu ne me dis jamais rien », ce à quoi il me répondait « Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir » mais au final, il ne me disait toujours rien.

- Méchant Eunhyuk, il va voir quand il aura osez posez un seul pied dans cette chambre !

- Pas besoin dans faire tout un plat.

C'est devenue une habitude.

- Oui mais quand même ce n'est pas sympa de sa part.

Quels est ta plus belle qualité et ton plus gros défaut ?

- Commençons par mes défauts : je perds toujours quand je joue avec les membres. Une de mes plus grandes qualités est l'amour que je porte à mes amis. Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour eux et je suis persuadé d'être numéro 1 en la matière. Je suis totalement dévoué aux Super Junior et, même si Eunhyuk ne se confie jamais à moi, je l'aime quand même.

- Trop mignon !

Tu l'aimes !

- Oui mais pourrais tu éviter de gueuler ça partout s'il te plait ?

- Ok ! Pas de problème ^^

- Désolé je suis en retard Hae !

- Eunhyuk * regard qui tue* !

- Euh,…. Salut l'auteur…

- Tu vas mourir ici et maintenant !

- Hein ! Pourquoi ? J'ai encore rien fait.

- Parce que t'allais faire quelque chose ici ?

- Euh….Je….

- Tu t'enfonces Hyuki.

- Hae aide moi !

J'ai une folle qui veut me tuer !

- J'aimerais bien mais je suis attaché.

- Retire tout de suite ces menottes, qu'est ce que tu étais entrain de lui faire ?!

- Absolument rien, c'était juste pour toi.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu me poursuis ?

- Parce que tu ne lui dis rien, alors a partir de maintenant tu lui dis tout et si il vient me dire quelque chose de négatif a cause de toi, tu vas mourir sans t'en rendre compte !

- Ok O_o

- Bien, je vous laisse à vos occupations.

Bonne continuation ^^

Bye Bye j'espère que ceci vous as plus et rendez vous prochainement avec le Satan du sexe, Heechul !


	10. Heechul

Salut tout le monde, je présente mon prochain interview avec Heechul.

Ne soyez pas choqué de son langage cru pour « la » chose.

Je suis maintenant dans la maison secondaire des Suju au bord de la piscine.

- Heechul !

- Salut.

- Alors l'eau est à la bonne température ?

- Tu veux savoir ?

- Bah oui ?

J'aurais du me taire, me voici tremper dans la piscine, heureusement que je connaît Heechul j'ai apporter un maillot de bain, part et revient comme si de rien n'était.

- Arrête de mater !

- J'ai le droit.

- Non ! Bon continuons.

Tu t'attend à des questions pas normale j'imagine ?

- Je pense parce qu'avec toi…

Les autres m'ont dis de me méfier.

- Ils ne peuvent pas fermer leur bouche.

Sa casse l'ambiance là !

Bref, je commence :

Aimez-tu l'hiver ?

- C'est ce que je déteste le plus. Non. C'est l'été que je déteste le plus. L'automne est ma saison préférée. Il fait ni froid ni chaud.

- La saison de la pluie…

Personne n'aime cette saison sauf toi.

Que faites-tu généralement durant ton temps libre? A quoi accordes-tu le plus de temps ?

- Quand je rentre chez moi, j'allume tout de suite mon ordinateur et je clique sur mon dossier « jeux ». Je n'ai que des jeux sur mon ordinateur.

- En plus tu as oublié quelque chose d'essentiel pour toi.

- Ah bon, tu en sais plus sur moi que moi-même ?

Et quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas une petite idée.

- Si mais j'espère me tromper.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Perverse !

- Je pense que sur ça n'échange pas les rôles.

C'est toi le pervers avec Hangeng !

- Eh ! N'emmêle pas Hangeng dans ton histoire.

- Il y a un dicton qui dit que les fans sont à l'image de leur star. Quelle tendance suivent tes fans ?

- Ne change pas de sujet !

- Répond s'il te plait.

- Pour résumer en un mot, ce sont des pervers(es ?). J'en ai aussi parlé à la radio. J'ai dit « un DJ pervers, un Youngstreet pervers, un réalisateur pervers et les auditeurs sont aussi pervers. » Je n'emploie pas le mot pervers dans le sens auquel tu peux penser. Je le dis dans le sens qu'il s'agit d'une personne qui a un rêve bien précis qu'il ou elle poursuit et qui est passionné parce qu'il ou elle fait.

- Moi je crois que c'est bien le mot dans le sens auquel je pense.

- ….

- Peux-tu me donner un exemple précis ?

- Je peux t'en donner un qui date d'hier. Quand on m'a dit que ça faisait quelques mois que Super Junior était numéro 1 à Taïwan, j'ai voulu serrer la main des fans. Alors j'ai pris une photo de ma main et je l'ai postée sur Twitter. Des centaines de fans ont répondu en postant des photos de leurs mains au-dessus de la mienne. Quand j'ai vu ça, je me suis dit que j'avais transformé mes amis en pervers.

- Les fans sont doués ^^

- Oui.

- Bon changeons d'éléments et passons tout de suite à des questions plus hots.

Possèdes-tu des tendances SM ?

- Oui

- Comme quoi ?

- Attachées mes victimes.

- Le coquin !

- Sauf Hangeng qui là c'est moi qui me retrouve attaché…

- Hangeng tu es trop sex !

- Avec qui tu le fais quand Hangeng n'est pas dans les parages et t'empeche de dormir toute la nuit car tu lui demande ?

- Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook et Yesung.

- En gros tout le monde 0_o

- Non pas tout le monde.

- Es-tu est le dominant ou dominant ?

- Sa dépend avec qui.

- Alors répond.

- Leeteuk je suis dominant, avec Kyuhyun c'est dominé, Sungmin c'est dominant, Siwon c'est dominé, Donghae c'est dominant, Eunhyuk c'est dominé, Ryeowook c'est dominant et Yesung c'est dominé.

- C'est partagé.

- Oui. Mais je reste la plupart du temps avec Hangeng, les autres c'est quand je suis vraiment en manque et que Hangeng n'est pas là.

- Et arrive fréquemment ?

- Non pas du tout.

- Est-ce que tu gardes des souvenirs de tes relations ?

- Non, ah si j'ai juste réussi à garder le boxer de Donghae avec des poissons dessus ^^

- Je peux voir ?!

- Non, si tu veux voir adresse toi a Donghae !

- C'est trop injuste

Te travestis tu pour juste un plaisir ou pour tes amants ?

- Hangeng est mon seul amant !

- Ok…

- C'est pour montrer ma beauté aux fans féminins et pour leur prouver que je peux être plus beau qu'elle.

- Je vois.

Pourquoi embrasses-tu sur scène ?

- Fan service.

_ Ah okai et j'ai appris par Sungmin que tu as passer un sale quart d'heure pour l'avoir embrasser.

- Ouai son amant m'en voulait.

- Tu pourrais dire quand même son prénom.

- Kyuhyun.

- Qu'aimes-tu pendant l'acte ?

- Hmm….. Quand Hangeng me mordille le cou et laisse sa trace.

- Un joli suçon ^ ^

Et que dise les autres quand il le vois ou pas ?

- La plupart du temps j'essaye de le cacher, mais sa arrive que ils se doutent de quelque chose et après je me fais avoir.

- Tu te fais avoir ?

- Oui, un jour on a essayer d'être le plus discret possible et le lendemain j'avais mis une écharpe autour de mon cou, Ce jour-là on avait des invités.

- Qui ?

- Les SHINee, les MBLAQ, 2PM, B.A.P, Infinite et DBSK.

- Ouah, tout les beaux gosses réuni !

Et donc ?

- A cause de Joon des MBLAQ, Dongwoo de Infinite et Zelo de B.A.P, je me suis fais prendre.

Ils m'ont vu, se sont regarder et se sont jeter sur moi, sous l'effet du poids je suis tomber par terre et ils ont baisser l'écharpe et… et….

- Bon voyons cette scène sous l'angle des caméras ^^

* Flash Back*

Heechul à terre, au dessus de lui les personne cités avant le flash back.

- Hyaa ! J'en étais sur ! Hurla Zelo

- Petit cachottier va ! Dit Joon

- Mais lâcher moi !

- NON ! Cria-t-ils en même temps.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Tu vas m'expliquer ce que c'est ces suçons ? Parla Dongwoo.

A l'entente de cette phrase, les gens présent dans la pièce se retourna et détailla la scène devant eux.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?! Hurla Leeteuk venant de la cuisine

- Ton fiston à de joli suçon dans le cou.

- Heechul…

- Je…

- Laisser le. C'est moi !

- Hangeng 0_0 !

Sous la surprise de tous, Heechul se détacha d'eux et courra dans les bras de son amour.

- Hangeng ! Ils sont méchants avec moi !

- Je sais mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis là pour te protéger.

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

- ALLER AILLEURS, IL Y A DES GENS ICI !

* Fin flash back*

- Comme c'est mignon ^^

- Je peux savoir d'où vient cette vidéo ?

- De Kangin ^^

- Je vais l'étriper !

- Si tu fais ça, tu vas te retrouver Leeteuk à dos toute ta vis.

- Je m'en fous ! Je viens de me payer la honte du siècle !

- Ce n'est pas un drame

- Pour toi non mais pour moi oui !

Ouain !

- Si tu veux j'enlèverais ce passage ^^

- C'est vrai ^_^

- Ou pas.

- Méchante !

- Aller c'est bon tu vas pas en faire tout un patacaisse.

- Si ! Ce n'est pas toi qui disais droit d'auteur à Donghae ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- C'est ça.

- Bon je continue mon interview.

Quelle est ta pièce préférée ?

- Euh… La salle de bain.

- Tout le monde adore l'eau ma parole.

- Oui en ce qui me concerne.

- Et est ce que c'est votre première fois dans la salle de bain ?

- Non.

- Ah dommage

Alors qu'est ce qui te marque dans cette pièce ?

- Un drôle de bain avec Hangeng.

- Hein ?

- Oui un bain au chocolat.

- Miam ! Comment vous avez fait ?

- Hangeng et moi voulions quelque chose d'originale. Nous avons acheté du chocolat et l'avons fait fondre.

- Vous avez dû en acheter beaucoup pour que ça remplisse la baignoire.

- Assez.

- Et donc ?

- Après on c'est pris un bain au chocolat c'était rudement bon.

- Arrête du me donne faim !

- Va manger alors.

- Non j'ai une interview à finir !

- Il est long !

- C'est cool comme ça les auditeurs ne s'ennuierons pas.

- Tu as pensez à moi.

- Non et puis je m'en fous.

- Radine !

- Pendant l'acte, est ce qu'il te prépare ou pas ?

- Sa dépend. S'il a trop envies, non il me pénètre à sec. Et je peux te dire que le lendemain j'ai mal au rein.

Et si il est gentil il me prépare.

- Ok, avec quoi ?

- Ses doigts.

- Il utilise la salive ou de la vaseline ?

- Les deux.

- Je vois et est ce que c'est arrivé ou tu n'as pas pu te lever et marcher à cause d'un mal de cul horrible pour aller travailler.

- Oui c'est arrivé. On c'est fait engueuler par Leeteuk.

Mais bon j'ai eu 2 jours de congés, ça s'était bien !

- J'en suis sur que Hangeng en a profiter.

- Comment tu as deviné ?

- J'ai mes sources ^^ et puis c'est assez évident.

- Qui ta dis ça ?

- Tu sais Yesung peut devenir très bavard quand il veut.

- Mais ils ont décidé de me pourrir la vie !

- Sa se pourrait bien.

- Merci de me soutenir, hein.

- Pourquoi c'est Leeteuk qui est devenu leader ?

- Parce que je suis trop immature et pas responsable pour être leader.

- Sa ne te dérange pas ?

- Non et heureusement parce qu'en voyant Leeteuk faire tous ça sa me démoralise.

- Où a été ta première fois ?

- Dans les loges de la SM enfin non le début c'était dans les loges et la suite dans la voiture de service des Super Junior

- Comment ça le début et la suite ?

- Et bien au début on c'est juste embrassé dans la loge et bien sur on a pas pu continuer à cause des autres qui disait de nous dépêcher. Et comme le groupe est assez nombreux ont n'a besoin de 2 voitures, mais hélas la seconde voiture est tomber en panne.

Leeteuk a eu la mauvaise idée de demander à 2 d'entre nous de réparé la voiture, comme personne voulait on n'a tirer au sort et comme par hasard c'est tomber sur nous.

- Tu es sur que c'est un hasard ?

Et puis ne dis pas malheureusement puisque ce moment c'est sensé représenter le début de ton couple.

- Ouai ouai…

- Alors au lieu de réparé la voiture vous l'avez fait ^^

- En faite ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça.

- Comment ?

- J'avais commencer à regarder le moteur, j'avais la tête plonger dans le capot et j'avais les fesses tendu. Il est venu derrière et ma mis une main au cul.

Au début j'ai été surpris et me suis relevé tout de suite, quand je l'ai regardé, ses yeux brillait du lueur pas très catholique.

J'ai compris où il en voulait venir et je l'ai laissé faire.

- C'est trop mignon.

- Eh ! Heechul arrête de draguer !

- Je drague personne mêle toi de ce qui te regarde Shindong !

Ah ! J'en ais marre, je me casse !

- Eh ! On n'a pas fini !

- Laisse le.

- Tain ! A cause de toi il est partit !

- Je crois qu'en plus tu l'as mis de mauvais poil.

- Et en plus c'est ma faute ?!

- Je te signale que qu'en il est en colère il rejette la faute sur nous alors viens pas te plaindre.

- Tu vas souffrir quand sa sera ton tour !

- Et quand ?

- Après Hangeng !

- Bon bye bye alors.

- C'est ça casse toi !

Bon voilà ! On a perdu notre meilleur client, je suis désolé !

Bon rendez vous quand même avec Hangeng dans les loges de la SM Entertainment.


	11. Hangeng

Hangeng m'avais dis de venir à la SM.

Bien sur en arrivant j'ai eu des problèmes.

Le gardien de la sécurité ne voulait pas me laisser passer.

- Mais je vous ai dit que Hangeng des Super Junior m'avais appelée ici pour une interview.

- Je ne vous crois pas, vous devez avoir un laissé passé.

- Mais comment je vais faire.

- Tiens qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Key ! Tu me sauves la vie !

- Ah, c'est pour l'interview ?

- Tout a fait mais cette grosse brute refuse de me laisser passer.

- Haha ! Aller viens je t'accompagne jusqu'à leur loge.

- Merci je t'adore Key !

Après avoir passer plusieurs couloirs, pris l'ascenseur et avoir eu des remarques indiscrètes genre : « Eh Key c'est pas le moment de dragué. » ou encore « c'est qui cette magnifique créature à coté de toi ? »

Enfin bref vous l'avez compris c'étais chiant et gênant à la fois.

Arrivée devant la porte attendu, je remercia Key de ma façon cet à dire un baiser sur la joue.

- Merci ^^

- Ouhhhhh !

- Oh c'est bon vous aller pas vous y mettre !

Je rentrais dans la loge où étais Hangeng.

- Désolée du retard, la sécurité n'a pas voulu me laissée entrer mais grâce à Key j'y suis arrivé.

- C'est pas grave, au faite merci.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Comme t'as mis Heechul en rogne hier j'ai bien pu profiter de lui.

- Ah d'accord ba de rien.

Alors commençons : Comment trouves-tu Heechul ?

- Enervant parfois.

- Ton copain est énervant ?

- Quand il dit « Hangeng peux-tu me préparé ceci ou cela »

- Oui mais c'est pas une obligation puisqu'il dit « peux-tu ».

- Ah…

- Honte à toi de ne pas avoir remarqué.

- C'est bon ça arrive à tout le monde.

- Comment as-tu trouvé ta première fois ?

- Exquise mais un peu inconfortable.

- C'est vrai que dans une voiture…

- D'où tu sais ça ?

- C'est Heechul qui me la dit.

- Il t'as dit quoi ?

- Que c'est vous qui aviez été désignés pour réparer la voiture, tu lui as passé une main au cul et après vous l'avez fait.

- Hum, ok. Mais je te signale qu'on la fait à l'intérieur.

- Je sais je ne suis pas débile non plus.

- Ca, ça reste à voir.

- Merci c'est sympa pour ta peine, raconte les détails.

- Ok comme tu veux. Alors au début on c'est embrassés sur le capot de la voiture, il a duré assez longtemps puis on est allé à l'intérieur et on a fait la chose !

Quand en plus les SHINee nous on déranger en pleine action de pénétration.

- Ils sont toujours là où il ne faut pas ces gars là.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

- Parce qu'ils ont aussi surpris le Eunhae en action dans un placard a balai.

- Ses gars m'étonneront toujours pour le faire dans des endroits plus que louche ou encore pour qu'on les voit bien.

- Ah bon tu les as aussi vu ?

- Oui ils ne sont tellement pas discret et mignon ensemble qu'il faut être une taupe pour ne pas les voir.

- Je confirme ça.

Et donc les SHINee ?

- Ils nous ont dis de continuer et d'ignorer leur présence.

- Facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Exacte mais moi ça ne ma pas dérangé comparé à Heechul.

Il gigotait de partout de plaisir en se cachant de honte.

- J'ai envi de voir ça…

Je pense que je vais aller remercier Jonghyun pour avoir eu l'idée de filmer.

*Flash Back*

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faite là ?

- On profite de la vue.

- Bande de pervers !

- C'est bon continuer et ignorer nous.

Moi qui les ignores royalement et continue sur ma lancée.

- Hangeng, attends tu ne vas pas…

….

* Fin Flash Back*

- NON ! Coupe moi ça tout de suite !

- Non c'est mon moment préféré.

* Flash Back*

- Ahhhhhhh ! Encore !

- Tu sais que les SHINee sont encore là et qu'ils filment, dis Hangeng en chuchotant à l'oreille d'Heechul.

Surprit il se releva rapidement mais sous la douleur dans son bassin il retomba sur la banquette.

Les SHINee avait pris un fou rire quand l'un deux déclara :

- Ca m'excite.

Nouveau fou rire, la caméra se tourna vers Taemin qui avait déclaré que ça l'excitait, un filet de bave dégoulinait sur son menton.

* Fin Flash Back*

- C'est trop mignon ^^

Taemin est pervers même s'il ne le montre pas.

- Tu sais qu'il est en couple.

- Ah bon ?

- Avec Minho.

- La prochaine fois faite comme eux vient les mater, comme ça tu auras ta vengeance.

Et qu'est ce qui c'est passé après ?

- J'ai demandé au SHINee de s'occuper de la voiture, ils ont réussi et nous sommes rentrés.

- Je pari que vous vous êtes fait passé un savon par maman Leeteuk.

- Tout a fait il nous a demandé pourquoi on avait mis autant de temps. Je lui et répondu que c'était a cause de la voiture.

- …. Vu ta tête il n'y a pas cru une seconde.

- Exacte, surtout quand Heechul c'est avancé pour prendre ma défense et qu'il a marché tout de travers.

- T'avais cas y aller doucement.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute.

- La faute à qui alors, celle du pape ?

- Très drôle.

- Si tu étais une chose qui n'existe pas qu'est ce que sa serait ?

- Un vampire pour boire le sang de mon Heechul.

- Et tu lui désignerai quoi ?

- Un loup pour que le câline tout le temps.

- Pas mal. Alors je pari qu'il y a eu d'autre fois ou vous l'avez fait ?

- De ?

- La chose.

- Ah ok.

Oui évidemment.

- Quel est ton préféré ?

- Ma première et une autre je ne sais plus le combien.

- Quand tu as appris le coréen, est ce que c'était dur ?

- Au début mais plus maintenant même si je fais encore des fautes de frappes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis comme toi.

Après tout le coréen n'est pas ma langue d'origine.

- Ah bon tu es quoi ?

- Française mon cher. Même si j'ai appris le coréen.

- Et tu sais parler d'autres langues ?

- Oui l'anglais, le chinois et le japonais.

- Cool ^^

- Bon continuons c'est moi qui pose les questions. J'ai su que Heechul avait des tendances. En particulier d'attaché ses victimes.

- Oui mais sa ne me dérange pas.

- Ba oui puisque avec toi c'est le contraire.

- Heechul est trop bavard.

- C'est bien.

- Ce n'est pas toi qu'il le supporte.

- Ah bon, il est si horrible que ça ?

- Grave ! Et c'est pire quand il a bu.

- Pire ! J'aimerais bien voir ça.

- Tu n'as qu'a demandé à Junsu des DBSK.

- Pourquoi lui ?

- Il a une vidéo mais fais gaffe Heechul ne le sais pas.

- Intéressant. J'y cours alors ^^ Merci pour ton aide sur l'interview.

- De rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Me voilà entrain de courir comme une folle dans les couloirs de la SM cherchant la loge des DBSK.

Quand la sécurité réplique et me demande de m'arrêter, ce que je ne fais pas d'ailleurs.

Donc je cours, derrière moi ça sens mauvais.

Je rencontre plusieurs groupes qui me regardent bizarrement, notamment EXO et F(x).

- Aidez-moi ! Criais-je en français.

Je cours encore, quand soudain je percutai quelque chose qui semblait être humain.

- Sa va ? Tiens c'est toi ?

- Key ?! Encore toi ?!

J'avais complètement oublié que j'étais poursuivi,

- Vous allez nous suivre immédiatement !

- Mais je….

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Ba… J'ai juste couru et ils m'ont demandé de m'arrêter mais j'ai continué à courir.

- C'est malin ça.

- Aide moi Key !

- Tu n'es pas croyable, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

Soudain, Key me prend dans les bras sous le regard surpris des groupes présents ici ainsi que la sécurité.

- Excusez là, elle avait rendez vous avec moi et comme elle était en retard elle c'est dépêcher.

Je regrette sincèrement de vous avoir causer tous ses problèmes et je m'en excuse.

- Euh… Ce n'est pas grave c'est oublié.

La sécurité partit, moi, toujours dans les bras de Key profitant de la situation

- Tu peux enlever se sourire niais sur ton visage.

- Hein ?! Quel sourire ?

- Celui que tu avais i minutes.

- N'importe quoi !

- Tu pourrais me remercier quand même.

- Oui désoler et merci beaucoup.

- Hé ! Key qu'est ce que tu fiche encore avec la créature ?

- Je te signale que j'ai un prénom alors arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Minho !

- Tiens donc je ne le savais pas, créature ^^

- Fais gaffe, je pourrais te faire regretter tes paroles, et tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la créature !

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ces enfantillages !

- Oh, Teuki ^^

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici, on vous attend de partout ?

- Rien, au faite tu n'aurais pas vu Junsu des DBSK ?

- Non pourquoi tu le cherches ?

- Il a quelque chose qui m'interresse.

- Ah….

- Moi je l'ai vu !

- Salut Joon !

- Yo ^^ Comment va tu ?

- Cool alors il est où ?

- Au vestiaire, tu ne vas sûrement pas le louper, couloir 3, escalier 2 ascenseurs 4.

- Euh… merci…

Je vais me perdre ! Je le sens mal !

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Ouiiii merci Key tu es toujours là quand on a besoin de toi, je t'adore !

- Ne fais pas autre chose avec créature.

- Minho ! Je vais te tuer !

- Va s'y, je t'en pris.

- Ah merde si je fais ça, Taemin ne va pas être content.

- Hein ? Entendis-je autour de moi

- Tiens donc mon cher Minho, ils ne sont pas au courant visiblement.

- Je t'interdis de dire quoique ce soit !

- Sinon quoi ?

- Je, je…

- C'est quoi cette histoire entre Taemin et Minho ?

- Tu veux savoir Joon ?

- Oui.

- Ils sont ensem….

Une main m'empêcha de continuer, c'était Minho

- Rien ! Il ne se passe rien du tout !

- Menteur !

- Toi t'es toi !

- Mais bien sur, tu rêves trop.

- Bon Key emmène là s'il te plait sinon je vais commettre un meurtre.

- Ok.

Direction vestiaire.

- Junsu ?

- Je suis là !

- Tu as un invité.

- Ah… Qui ?

- Une journaliste, elle veut te demander quelque chose.

- Bonjours.

- Salut.

- Hangeng m'a dis que tu avais en ta possession une vidéo quand Heechul est bourré ?

- Oui et tu la veux.

- Exacte.

- Tient.

- Merci ^^ je vais pouvoir faire chier Heechul.

Je vais enfin me reposer maintenant que j'ai eu tout ce que je voulais.

Ma prochaine interview sera avec normalement si tout ce passe bien, Shindong !


	12. Shindong enfin pas vraiment

Shindong m'avait invité à l'appartement des Suju avec les SHINee, MBLAQ et DBSK.

En arrivant nous apercevons Ryeowook dehors en larmes.

- Ryeowook qu'est ce qu'il y a, que fait tu dehors ?

- Kyuhyun et Heechul se sont engueulé et là je sens que sa va dégénéré.

- Pleure pas pour ça, ils vont m'entendre ses deux là !

A peine avais-je passer le pas de la porte, que je baissa vite la tête pour éviter de me prendre une chose non identifier en pleine poire.

Heureusement que nous sommes arrivé a tant, Kyuhyun allait frapper Heechul.

A l'aide des autres, SHINee et DBSK nous les séparâmes.

- Qu'est ce qui passe ici !

- Toi mêle toi de ce qui te regard !

Et vous lâcher moi !

- Au lieu de vous taper dessus pour je ne sais quel raison, vous devriez vous excusez auprès de Ryeowook qui pleure et qu'on ne peux plus arrêter !

- Ce n'est pas mon problème !

Là ! C'est la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, je m'avança vers Heechul et lui mis une gifle qu'il n'est pas près d'oublier.

- 0_0

- Mais sa va pas !

- T'avais qu'à te taire pour éviter de dire n'importe quoi !

Et en plus ils sont où les autres ?!

- Leeteuk et Kangin sont partit en amoureux, Hangeng est aller voir ses parents en Chine, Kibum à son drama, le Eunhae à disparu comme toujours pour faire des cochonneries, Sungmin est dans la chambre et Shindong j'en sais rien !

- Et Yesung dans l'histoire ?

- Je suis là.

Il avança, et regarda méchamment Heechul et Kyuhyun.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici et pourquoi Ryeowook pleure à l'entrée ?

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à ces deux énergumènes.

- Vous allez me répondre, bordel !

- Ont c'est juste engueulé moi et Kyuhyun et comme tu sais que Ryeowook est sensible sur ce sujet, il est sortit en pleurant.

- Engeulé ?! Vous étiez entrain de vous cogner dessus jusqu'à qu'on intervienne !

- C'est pas parce que Hangeng est partit et qu'il revient dans 2 jours que tu dois faire n'importe quoi ! Tu est sensé être le plus vieux dans tous ça, Heechul !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi il y a que moi qui prends ?!

Kyuhyun est tout aussi fautifs que moi.

- Parce que tu es le plus vieux.

- Arrêter avec l'age !

- Ca suffit ! Taisez vous !

…..

Après cette malheureuse entrée en matière d'interview nous attendions l'arrivée des autres.

Les premiers à revenir étaient le Eunhae.

Eunhyuk portait Donghae sur son dos, sûrement qu'il n'arrivait plus à marcher à cause d'effort trop physique.

Puis arriva Leeteuk et Kangin, ils nous aperçoivent et remarques nos tête d'enterrement.

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

- Pendant votre absence il c'est passer quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Kyuhyun et Heechul se sont battus.

- QUOI !

- Pour je ne sais quel raison et en plus ils sont fait pleurer Ryeowook. Sungmin était aussi en larme dans la chambre entrain de se boucher les oreilles

- Ils vont voir ses deux là !

Sans qu'on s'aperçoive, Leeteuk donna un grand coup à Heechul et Kyuhyun qui sous la force tombèrent à terre.

- Vous l'avez mérité !

Ils ne dirent rien, comprirent peut être la gravité de leur acte.

- Bon sa suffit. Dites vous n'auriez pas vu Shindong ?

- Si il s'est déroulé de ton interview.

- Le lâche !

- Mais si tu veux le voir, je crois qu'il est encore à l'agence.

- J'y vais alors ^^

- Au faite en parlant de lui, il m'a dit que tu avait une vidéo me concernant, je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

- Oups ! Bon à tout à leur les gars !

- Reviens ici !

- Non toi tu restes là, c'est ta punition.

Je suis partis aussi vite qu'une fusée pour évité que Heechul ne découvre cette magnifique vidéo où il fait un striptease devant Hangeng, sous les regards moqueur des DBSK.

Et après qu'ils partent, Hangeng et lui s'envoie en l'air sans remarquer la caméra de Junsu.

Shindong va m'entendre !

A l'agence :

- Salut tout le monde ^^

- Bonjour.

- Lu Han, tu n'aurais pas vu Shindong par hasard ?

- Non désoler.

- Moi je l'ai vu accompagné de sa copine.

- C'est vrai Kai ! Où ?

- Ils allaient en direction du bureau du patron.

- Merci ! Dis-je en courant.

SHINDONG !

- Merde. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là elle ?!

- Viens là sale lâche !

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est tous ce rafut !

- Excusez-nous, monsieur, mais elle…

- Toi on ta pas sonner !

- 0_0

- Qui est cette jeune femme au vocabulaire arrogant.

- Une journaliste qui interview les Super Junior sur leurs relation entre eux.

- Que fait un média ici, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été prévenu de ça venu.

- Sa fait plusieurs jours qu'elle est ici

- Je refuse de voir les relations des groupes de la S.M Entertainment révélé !

- Je vous signale monsieur, que je ne suis pas n'importe quelle média qui viendrais couler votre société ! Je fais juste ça pour les fans du monde entier !

- C'est bon alors, mais évité de faire un boucan pareil.

- Excusez nous.

- Je peux savoir où est ta copine, Shindong ?

- Elle est partit juste avant que tu débarques en chien de garde.

- Merde !

Bon puisque je suis là, on ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins.

Ramène toi, on rentre à l'appart, il c'est passé un truc.

- Un truc ?

- Heechul et Kyuhyun se sont battus.

- Je savais qu'un jour sa allait arrivé

- Et en plus sa te fait rire.

- Ba ouai.

- Déprimant !

Bon au revoir et à bientôt.

- A bientôt.

A l'appart : Deux choses plus ou moins humaine portant les noms de Heechul et Kyuhyun, son ici le visage gonflé de coup de la part de Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun est occupé à embrasser Sungmin qui s'occupe de son visage avec sa langue.

- Hahaha !

- Arrête de rire.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Hahahahahahaha !

- Stupide auteur, arrête de te marrer !

- Et toi n'insulte pas !

- Je fais ce que je veux !

- Et bien moi aussi figure toi !

- Allez arrêter, nous avons des choses bien plus importante à réglé, n'est-ce pas Heechul.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, la vidéo.

- Shindong tu es mort pour l'avoir dis !

- Ba non je suis vivant puisque je suis devant toi.

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini tes blagues à dormir debout.

- Je ne dors pas.

- Grrrr !

- Alors cette vidéo ?

- Je ne te dirais rien.

- Attraper là !

Tout le monde se jeta sur moi, me plaquant au sol, jusqu'à que Changmin attrapa mon téléphone et le passa à Heechul.

- Nonnnnn ! Si tu regarde tu vas avoir la honte de ta vie !

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne m'écouta pas. Après avoir vu le début, il éteint sous les critiques des autres.

- Eh ! Pourquoi tu as éteint, c'était intéressant !

- Pas pour moi.

- Donne !

- Non !

- Vous êtes pas croyable les garçons.

- Et toi sa ne te dérange pas d'avoir ce genre de vidéo sur ton portable ?

- Ba non, la preuve.

Finalement l'interview de Shindong ne fus pas, en revanche une amitié ses formé entre moi et eux.

L'interview suivant sera soit Henry, soit Zhou Mi, soit Kibum ou encore Kangin.


	13. Kangin

Comme j'étais encore étudiante, ce jours là j'étais partit en cours sous le regard moqueur des Suju qui eux avait droit à leurs premier jours de repos depuis 5 mois.

Mais ce que je n'avais pas mentionné c'était grâce à moi qu'ils l'avaient eu.

Après 4 heures de cours non stop, la pause arriva enfin.

Je monta sur le toit et y découvris les Super Junior déjeunant tranquillement comme si de rien n'était.

- Non mais vous êtes fou ?!

- Salut ! J'espère que tes cours n'étaient pas trop longs.

- Sa allait. Mais faites gaffes si vous vous faites prendre par des ELF.

- Mais non t'inquiète, Alors pour l'interview de Kangin.

- Je veux bien commencer puisque je reprends les cours que dans 3 heures donc je pense et j'espère avoir fini avant.

Mais vous voulez rester là ?

- Bien sur on veut entendre ses réponses.

- De quoi je me mêle !

- Aller papa Kangin !

- Arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! C'est bon vous pouvez rester.

- Ah, cela ^^ Bon alors comme tout le monde est près je commence : Est-ce que ta relation entre Leeteuk et toi se passe bien ?

Il me regarda bizarrement et pris Leeteuk dans ses bras et lui vola un baiser.

- Sa te va comme réponse.

- Bien sur ^^

- Vous êtes trop mignon.

- Toi la ferme !

- ^/^

- Regarder le leader qui rougit.

Ensuite est ce que Leeteuk a été ta première fois avec un homme ?

- Evidemment que oui.

- Alors tu aimes les hommes ?

- Non.

- Hein ?! Crièrent les autres.

- Je n'aime ni les hommes, ni les femmes, je n'aime que Teuki.

- Ouf tu m'as fait peur.

- C'était fais exprès.

- Crétin ! Bref, pourquoi les autres vous appellent maman Leeteuk et papa Kangin ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, je pense qu'ils appellent Teuki maman parce que c'est le leader et comme ont n'est ensemble, c'est comme si on étais parent.

- Oui mais c'est parce que nous sommes aussi une famille.

- Des amis qui comptent beaucoup.

- * pleure*

- Ba pourquoi tu pleure ?

- C'est trop beau l'amitié.

- Mais toi aussi tu en as.

- Bof pas ici.

- Comment ça ?

- Comme je viens d'un pays étranger, la plupart des gens me rejettent parce que je viens d'un autre pays où que je n'ai pas la même culture ou encore la religion de ce pays.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Se révolta Ryeowook

- Ouai mais j'y peux rien.

- Mais tu as quand même des ami(e)s en France ?

- Bien sur.

- Et qu'est qui te manque le plus ?

- Ma meilleure amie et ma famille.

- Ta meilleure amie ?

- Oui elle est asiatique aussi.

- C'est vrai ! D'où ? S'exclama Sungmin.

- Du Laos.

- Cool !

- Changeons de sujet. Qu'aimes-tu chez Leeteuk ?

- Quand il devient séduisant.

- Et quand ?

- Quand il a très envie de faire l'amour.

- Aller donne moi plus de détails !

- Oui comme l'expression de son visage, les bruits de sa bouche…

- Tait toi Heechul, si c'est pour dire des conneries.

- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée !

- Quoi !

- Alors Kangin ?

- ….

- Tu vas répondre ou pas, chéri ?

- L'expression de son visage est tellement sublime, exquise, trop bandant quand le plaisir vient.

Et sa bouche produit des gémissements et des cris…

- Ouah ! J'aimerai trop voir !

- Ce n'est pas pour les enfants.

- Eh je ne suis pas une enfant !

- Tu es encore mineur.

- Et alors je sais que j'ai 16 ans mais sa ne veut rien dire, la preuve je travaille.

- On s'en fou !

- Faite le !

- Elle a pété un câble. Chuchota Sungmin à l'oreille de Kyuhyun.

- Je ne sais pas.

Sa ne gênais sous aucun prétexte Kangin qui embrassait Leeteuk à pleine bouche et qui commençait à enlever son tee-shirt.

- Attend….Pas devant eux….

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a. D'habitude tu es très docile.

- Oui mais là c'est pas pareil.

- Vous gêner pas pour nous.

Kangin mordilla un des tétons déjà durcis de plaisir et le lécha.

- Les gars retenez les choses dans vos pantalons.

- Hein ?

- Vous êtes excité.

- De quoi tu te mêles !

- Hannnn !

- Magnifique 3

- Arrête de filmer !

- Pas question, Leeteuk. C'est pour remercier Jonghyun d'une chose qu'il m'a aidé à faire.

Alors Kangin ça te plait ?

-…

- Eh, Oh !

- ….

- C'est moi ou il m'ignore ?!

- Je pense que oui.

- Ils sont déconnectés de la réalité.

- Ahhh, j'en peux plus de les voir sa me donne envie.

- Si tu veux je t'aides ? Dit Kyuhyun sensuellement à Sungmin.

- Vient !

- Euh….Les garçons ?

- …

- Ils ne vont pas s'y mettre eux aussi !

- Nous aussi !

Yesung se jeta sur Ryeowook.

- Bon ba j'ai 3 plans à filmer.

Les SHINee vont êtes content.

Mais bon je fais quoi à part filmer, je m'ennuie moi

- Tu n'es pas la seule.

- Heechul mon ami !

- * soupir *

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- A ton avis.

- Toi aussi tu as envie !

- Oui mais mon amour n'est pas là.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Hein !

- Je t'ai apporté un cadeau surprise, aller vient !

Et sortit de nulle part, Hangeng arriva un sourire au lèvre.

- Surprise !

- Merci je t'adore petite auteur, Hangeng mon amour tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi une journée sans te voir c'est impossible.

- Et la nuit non plus j'ai trop besoin de ta dose.

- Je vois ça.

C'est à cause des autres, mais je ne suis pas mécontent.

Aller vient ! Je vais te faire tellement hurler de plaisir que demain tu n'auras plus de voix.

- J'attends que ça.

Et voilà mon plan à 3 se transforme en plan à 5 parce que le Eunhae si met aussi.

- Bon tu continues ton interview ou pas ?

- Sa ne te dérange pas alors que tu es occupé ?

- Si je te demande c'est que non.

Même si je pense qu'il y aura des moments ou mon souffle sera saccadé.

- T'inquiète pas, j'ai tout mon temps ^^

Bon où a été ta première fois ?

- Dans une source chaude, c'était pendant les courtes vacances au Japon.

- Et ton premier baiser avec lui ?

- Sur scène.

- Devant tout le monde ?!

- Oui.

- Mais il n'y avait pas de journalistes ?

- Si, mais ils ont pensé que c'étais juste du fan service.

- Alors que se n'était pas ça

- Exacte.

- Mais alors ce baiser, il était court puisque c'était sensé être du fan service.

- Non, il a duré longtemps.

- Ouai, si ont les avaient pas arrêter, Leeteuk serait mort sur place dû au manque d'oxygène.

- Hahaha ! Je pari que les ELF ont hurler !

- Pire que ça, ils ont provoquer une émeute m'à parole.

Et pendant tout le concert, ils n'ont pas arrêté de demander des kiss auprès du Kangteuk ou encore des autres couples.

- Ah, je vois que vous avez finis :p

- Oui, mais avant que tu parte en cours, tu vas avoir l'obligeance de me donner ton portable, et toute de suite !

- Alors là, dans tes rêves.

- Bon, je vais reformuler ma phrase autrement, peux-tu avoir l'obligeance de me donner ton portable, s'il te plait ?

- Très bien mais avant je vais faire juste faire quelque chose avec.

Je m'avança vers le rebord du toit et cria :

- Key !

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?!

- Attrape !

Je lui lançai une chose nommée mon portable d'amour qu'il attrapa sans aucune difficulté.

- Hé ! C'est quoi cette arnaque ? Tu m'avais dis que tu me le donnerais.

- Et bien j'ai changé d'avais.

Key ! Va donner ça à Taemin ! Mais à personnes d'autres et surtout pas au membres des Super Junior !

- OK !

Il partit en courant, derrière lui, une horde de fan près à lui sauter dessus.

- Toi ! Tu vas voir quand je l'aurais rattrapé.

Aller les gars on y va !

- Euh… Attendez une minute.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux !

- Vous devriez d'abord remonter vos pantalons ainsi que remettre le reste de vos vêtements.

- Pourquoi tu nous la pas dis plutôt !

- Parce que c'étais trop mimi de vous voir tous comme ça ^^

- Perverse !

- Et fière de l'être, aller dépêchez vous de partir avant que les fans viennent sur le toit.

- C'est ce qu'on va faire.

Après être partit, je retournai en classe pour la suite de mes cours.

Mais j'aurais du éviter de criez super fort le nom de scène de Key.

Tout le monde me fixa avec étonnement et ce demanda comment je connaissais les Super Junior ainsi que Key des SHINee.

Je leur répondis tout simplement que j'étais journaliste dans mon pays et que j'avais eu une interview avec eux, et que depuis nous étions rester en contacte car on étais devenu amis et inséparable.

La suite sera avec…. Surprise ^^


	14. Kibum

Aujourd'hui je voyais le dernier membre des Suju célibataire puisque les deux autres sont ensemble.

Je me dirigeai vers cet immense bâtiment où j'avais mis les pieds plusieurs fois, me faisant remarquer.

A présent à l'intérieur, la direction était la scène de répétition pour le drama de Kibum.

J'attendais patiemment et silencieusement pour une fois la fin.

- Tu es vraiment fort.

- Merci et puis je n'ai pas vraiment fini j'ai juste le droit à quelques heures de repos pour toi.

Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu pleures ?

- * pleure à chaude larmes *

Parce que…. Comment fait-tu pour ne pas craquer devant cette scène si triste.

- J'ai l'habitude, c'est le métier.

Bon tu pourrais arrêter, tout le monde nous regarde.

- * S'arrête d'un coup *

Bon, passons à autre chose.

Les autres membres m'ont dit que la chose la plus difficile chez toi c'est ton sourire innocent.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui et je confirme.

Alors comme tu es célibataire, notre interview sera sur tes goûts, tes choix, tes préférences.

Commençons : Préfères-tu les hommes ou les femmes ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, je me suis jamais posez la question. Mais bon à force de ce retrouver avec d'autres idoles qui préfères les hommes, je pense qu'on a tendance à ce diriger sur ce chemin là et de prendre les mêmes habitudes qu'eux.

- Eh ba.

Sa ne doit pas être facile tout les jours.

- Non vraiment pas facile surtout avec le Eunhae.

- Pourquoi eu en particulier ?

- Et bien, ce couple est le plus connu chez nous. Puis ensuite viens le Kyumin, le Yewook, le Hanchul et pour finir le Kangteuk.

- Je vois. Qu'elle est la chose que tu peux te passer chez les fans ?

- Qu'elles achètes des choses pour nous, je ne dis pas que sa me dérange personnellement mais on pourrait sans passer, leurs amour est plus que suffissent ^^

- Bon maintenant je veux que tu te décris physiquement.

- Euh….. D'accord.

Je m'appelle Gim Gi Beom, mon nom de scène est Kim Kibum.

Je suis coréen et je suis né à Séoul.

Ma date de naissance est le 21 Aout 1987. J'ai une sœur, à l'âge de 10 ans j'ai déménagé à Los Angeles, mais en ce moment j'ai mis ma carrière de chanteur en pause pour me consacrer à ma carrière d'acteur.

Je mesure 1 mètre 79 et pèse 63 kilos. Mon groupe sanguin est A. Mon signe astrologique est le Lion.

Je sais joué du piano et de la guitare et quand j'ai un rendez-vous avec une fille c'est moi qui paye.

Bon je pense que j'ai tout dis.

- ….

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu es plus maigre que moi, la chance !

- J'ai fais mannequin donc j'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas prendre facilement du poids même si je mange beaucoup.

- La chance !

Bon c'est décidé à la fin de toute les interview, je deviens mannequin !

- Facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Merci de m'encourager.

- Désoler mais je dis ce que je pense.

- Bref, quel membre préfères-tu ?

- Je les aime tous, malgré que Heechul fasse un peu peur.

- Et ba dit donc tout le monde me le dit que Heechul est bizarre.

- C'est lui qui as décidé de ce faire cette image sur scène pas nous.

- Oui mais on n'y peux rien.

Je leva la tête quand j'aperçu une chose qui me terrifie.

- Ahh !

- Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!

Un petit monde arriva surpris d'un tel cri.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Arriva Minho

- Il…il…ya une….a….ar…araignée !

- Et c'est pour ça que tu hurles. Non mais franchement tu nous a fais peur pour rien.

Tu es comme Taemin, lui aussi à une peur bleue de ces choses.

- Moi c'est une phobie ! Aller enlève là !

Si tu le fais je te promets que tu peux m'appeler créature.

- Ok.

- Tu as vraiment peur de cette petite araignée ?

- Bien sur, c'est horrible !

Bon je ne regarde pas Minho l'enlever parce qu'après je ne pourrais plus continuer mon interview.

Donc quel est ta plus grande qualité et ton plus gros défaut ?

- Mon sourire peut être….je suis assez posez, assez calme.

Et pour mon défaut…euh…

- Je pari que tu ne c'est pas.

- Oui je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais comme chose difficile.

- Et bien allons demander aux autres idoles.

- D'accord.

Nous partîmes pour commencer dans la loge de nos Suju préféré ou une ambiance troublante perturba ma bonne humeur.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

- Encore une dispute.

- Ah… Et de qui s'agit-il cette fois ?

- Kyuhyun et Sungmin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Sungmin a dit à son chéri qu'il avait l'impression qu'il l'utilisait que pour le sexe.

- Mais n'importe quoi !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Kyuhyun ma confier ça pendant mon interview qu'il l'aimait tellement que quand il partait loin de lui sa voix ne voulait pas sortir, comme si elle restait bloquer dans sa gorge.

- Ouah !

- Aller vous deux maintenant réconcilier vous.

- Merci petite auteur.

- De rien et puis arrête de pleurer c'est fini ^^

Bon maintenant que j'ai résolu cette affaire, moi et Kibum ici présent voulions savoir qi il avait un défaut.

- Kibum un défaut ?!

Tu es folle ma parole !

Je n'ai jamais eu quelque chose à lui reprocher.

- C'était juste pour savoir, pas besoin de t'exciter comme ça sur moi. Et vous autres ?

- Je pense que j'ai une idée, il ne rigole que très peu.

- Ah bon…Attraper le !

On essaya de l'attraper pour lui retire ses vêtements pour une séance de chatouille, mais malheureusement pour nous, il s'échappa.

Arriver devant la porte, elle s'ouvrit sous les regards de EXO qui se demandait ce qui se passait.

C'est a se moment qu'on en profitèrent pour l'emprisonner.

Les EXO nous regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Interrogea Kris à Heechul et Hangeng qui eu, se sont défilé à notre activité et qui sont bien assis sur le canapé en cuir rouge.

- Laisser-les, c'est pour son interview à l'autre débile de française.

J'avais à peine entendu cette phrase que je lâchai Kibum et m'avança devant Heechul, un regard noir.

- Si tu oses encore insulter mon origine, je te jette du toit de cet immeuble !

- Et bien va s'y qu'est ce que tu attend !

- Moi je n'insulte pas les coréens et les chinois présent dans cette pièce !

- Ah oui ?! Je peux te rappeler qui c'est qui fait des interviews plus que louche ?!

- C'est pour les fans !

- Mais bien sur ! A coup sur on va le retrouver quelque part !

- A part sur un site français, non !

- Ah, qu'est ce que je disais !

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini vos chamailleries.

- Tais toi ! On ta rien demandé !

- Déprimant….

- STOP ! Hurla Leeteuk

On en a ras le bol de vos conneries !

Hangeng s'il te plait occupe toi de Heechul.

- Pas de problème.

Il l'attrapa et se mis à califourchon sur lui.

- Hyaa, Hangeng lâche moi.

- Non ! Wǒ yào wǒ ài nǐ tíjiāo.

- Parle coréen, pas chinois, on comprend rien.

Il s'approcha encore de lui proche de ses lèvres.

- Attend…

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et se dirigea vers son envie. Cet a dire un baiser très langoureux.

- Hmm…

- Teuki tu peux me lâcher cette fois si non tu vas te faire des cheveux blancs.

Mais encore une fois sa ne marcha pas, en revanche son jolie coup de poing atteignit le dessus de ma tête.

- Aii ! Sa fait mal !

- Tait toi et admire le travaille de Hangeng.

Heechul n'a plus toute ça tête ^^

C'est vrai quand je repris la direction des deux amants, ils étaient vraiment à font dedans.

- Kibum je pense qu'on va aller voir ailleurs.

- Je te suis.

Et c'est ainsi que nous continuons notre aventure forcée parmi les loges.

Cette fois ci nous étions devant celle des SHINee.

- Je suis là !

- Tiens donc que nous vos ta visite, créature ?

- Minho qu'avais-je dis à propos de se surnom, arrête.

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'i minutes tu as accepté que je te t'appelle comme ça.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, pourquoi j'ai fais ça…

Enfin ce qui est dit est dit.

Les gars, est ce que vous trouver que Kibum ne rigole jamais ?

- C'est vrai, mais il sourit beaucoup.

- Je peux savoir où sont les autres ?

Dans la pièce il n'y avait que Onew, Minho et Taemin.

- Les autres, ils profitent de la pause.

- Ne me dis pas que….

- Si.

- Ok, eux aussi.

- Comment ça eux aussi ?

- Le Hanchul dans les loges des Suju, et avec comme public le reste des membres ainsi que EXO.

- Je vois, les cochons.

- Ne parle pas, toi et Taemin vous êtes pareil.

- Peut être mais nous on le fais pas devant tout le monde.

- Pourquoi les couples dans chaque loge sont occupés à autre chose.

Sa cache quelque chose ça.

- Je pense savoir d'où sa vient.

- Hein ?

- Regarde à ta droite.

A ma droite ? Kibum avait son téléphone et envoyait des messages à je ne sais qui.

Je lui arracha des mains et regarda :

_- Faites gaffes, l'auteur va bientôt arriver vers vous, donc il faut qu'un couple soit occupé pour qu'elle parte et comme ça je sois débarrassé de cette interview…._

- Kibum !

- Désoler !

Il récupéra son téléphone et partit vite en courant.

- La prochaine fois que je le vois il est mort !

Bon comme notre invité est partit, l'interview se finit ainsi.

Le prochain sera Henry des Super Junior M !


	15. Henry

Me voici de nouveau pour l'interview de Henry des Super Junior M.

- Hello Henry.

- Yo.

- Tu as de la chance, mon cerveau est rempli de question aujourd'hui.

- Une chance ?

- Oui. Donc commençons.

Comment as-tu réagis lorsque tu as appris que Zhou Mi était fou amoureux de toi ?

- Comme une personne de mon âge.

- Tu peux être plus précis.

- Rougir, être heureux, lui dire aussi que je l'aime et après… un baiser.

- C'est beau l'amour !

- Oui mais c'est pas pareil puisque nous sommes deux hommes.

Et j'avais peur que sa ne soit pas réciproque.

- On s'en fou ! Chacun ses goûts !

Alors où et quand a été ton premier baiser ?

- A une fête pour le come-back des Super Junior M.

- Pour savoir tes connaissances sur la SM Entertainment, est ce que tu peux me dire les couples ?

- Je n'en connais pas beaucoup. Chez nous, il y a Eunhyuk et Donghae, Kyuhyun et Sungmin, Yesung et Ryeowook, Kangin et Leeteuk, Hangeng et Heechul et nous.

Chez les SHINee, je crois que Jonghyun est avec Key et Minho est l'amant de Taemin.

Et pour finir EXO, je ne sais pas trop bien.

- Je vais te le dire. Il y a Sehun et Luhan, puis Tao et Kris, ensuite Baekhyun et Chanyeol, Suho et Lay, Xiumin et Chen et pour finir D.O et Kai.

- Alors la SM Town est souvent dominé par des idoles qui sont gay.

- Apparemment.

J'ai appris que toi et Zhou Mi n'avait pas pu aller au Super Show 4 à Paris.

J'imagine que tu as été déçu.

- Oui beaucoup même, mais grâce aux fans françaises, elles nous ont redonné la motivation de continuer, alors je promet de faire de mon mieux pour venir la prochaine fois.

- Oui j'ai vu qu'elles avaient fait une vidéo et qu'en plus tu as commenté, ce qui ma vachement surpris d'ailleurs.

- En effet, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je l'ai vu et ça ma fait chaud au cœur.

- Et si par exemple tu irais à Paris avec Zhou Mi, qu'elle serait ta réaction ?

- Vraiment heureux !

- Et puis tu sais que Paris est la ville des couples.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, c'est une ville très romantique.

- Maintenant tu me donnes encore plus envie d'y aller.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un cadeau.

- Un cadeau ?

- Taddaa !

Je lui sortis pleins de billets que je déposai dans ses mains.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Alors voici deux billets pour Paris, deux pour un hôtel, une pour la grande roue, pour la Tour Eiffel, pour un massage et soin, et les billets spécial cinéma.

- Oh ! Merci je t'adore ! Dit-il en me sautant dans les bras.

- J'espère bien ^^

- Et l'hôtel ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai même pris le soin de vous demander une limousine avec chauffeur, une traductrice et un caméraman spécial pour moi.

- Un cameraman ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Vous aller être filmé pour un film dans l'hôtel.

- Un film ? De quel genre ?

- Si je te le dis, tu ne voudras sûrement pas le faire.

- Aller dit !

- Bon ok, un film sur votre couple.

- Hein ?!

- Oui mais pas que ça, il y aura aussi le soir, pendant que vous ferez CA…

- Hé ! Mais ils ne vont pas être gênés ?

- Non, c'est leur métier, ils ont l'habitude.

- Bon je repose la question, et l'hôtel comment il sera ?

- Un grand, avec le luxe…5 étoiles, avec une piscine et jacuzzi…

- Ouah trop bien !

- Puis quand vous faite « la chose », quel est ça méthode de pénétration ?

- Ses doigts et ma salive.

- Et tu es toujours dominé ?

- Oui… C'est arrivé une fois où…

- Où quoi ?

- Que j'étais au dessus de lui, mais toujours dominé bien sur.

A califourchon sur lui, « ça chose » en moi.

- Intéressant.

Quel est la soirée la plus marquante de ta vie et que tu as apprécié ?

- Oui il y en a une que je n'oublierais jamais.

Ce jour là, j'avais envie de faire une surprise à Zhou Mi.

Et je pense même avoir la vidéo car nous étions dans la maison secondaire des Suju, nous y venons quand on veut être seul, et il y a toujours des caméras.

- Trop cool, alors visionnons là tout de suite !

Flash Back :

J'avais envie de faire une surprise à Zhou Mi, alors je décidai de tout préparé.

J'étais dans la maison secondaire des Suju qui était très grande, elle possédait toutes les pièces essentielles mais elle avait un petit bonus qui était posté dans le coin de la salle à manger, une piscine encrée dans le sol.

J'avais mis la table pour deux, avec un chandelier préparément allumé.

Autour de la piscine, un nombre incalculable de bougies étaient disposé, et dans celle-ci reposait de la mousse et beaucoup de pétales de rose rouge.

C'est a ce moment là que Zhou Mi arriva.

- Tiens qu'est ce que tu prépares ?

- Une surprise pour toi.

- Merci ^^

Il s'approcha et m'embrassa.

- Bon, installe toi je vais chercher les plats.

Je le débarrassai de sa veste et de son écharpe.

Après être revenu de la cuisine et d'avoir mangé, je décidai de passer à l'action.

Je le pris par le bras et le força à s'asseoir dans le canapé, éteignis la lumière et actionna la chaine-hifi qui dégagea une musique douce et romantique.

J'arrivai vers lui en tordant de mon petit cul et avec une démarche féline.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ?

- Rien, j'avais juste envie de te faire plaisir.

- Tu es trop mignon.

Je le regarda puis commença doucement à défaire les bouton un par un de ma chemise qui tomba à terre, puis je mis les mains plus bas, la braguette descendit lentement.

Puis mon pantalon rejoignis le reste, je me retrouvai a présent en boxer devant lui qui se retenais de me sauter dessus.

Je me mis sur ses genoux et fit la même chose que pour moi, cette à dire l'enlèvement de ses habits.

- Viens, la suite c'est par là.

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de me suivre, un sourire aux lèvres.

Nous entrâmes dans la piscine après avoir soigneusement retirer nos boxers.

La piscine avait une option spéciale, l'eau chaude.

Nous étions deux corps nu collé l'un l'autre.

Il m'embrassa pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à nous séparées de force à cause d'un manque d'oxygène.

- Ce n'est pas bien de me tenter.

- Alors ne te retiens pas.

Il commença à me mordre le cou jusqu'à laisser des traces violettes appelées suçon.

Puis arriva vers mes morceaux de chairs qu'il suçota

Je poussai quelque gémissement de plaisir.

Il descendit plus bas jusqu'à mon sexe bien dressé, il fit des vas et viens a me faire perdre la tête.

- Haa !

Il me regarda et pris mon membre en bouche jusqu'à que je vienne.

Il avala la semence d'une traite me laissant aucune goûte.

Radin !

Il me présenta trois de ses doigts que je refusai.

- J'ai envie de le faire sans tous ça.

Je veux sentir ton membre en moi, sentir ta chair pas ce morceau de plastique.

- Mais…Tu risques d'avoir mal.

- Ce n'est pas grave pour une fois.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux pour savoir si j'étais vraiment sur de moi.

Il compris, soudain il me pénétra brusquement, sèchement, ce qui me fit hurler de douleur.

Quelques larmes coulèrent du coin de mes yeux.

Il les attrapèrent et les porta vers sa bouche.

- Sa va aller.

Il commença à faire de lent vas et viens pour que je m'habitue à sa présence.

Juste qu'a ou il toucha un endroit sensible, les cris de douleurs se transforma bien vite en plaisir.

- Haa !

- Tu aimes ?

- Oui !

Il retoucha l'endroit.

- Encore ! Ici !

Il compris vite que le « ici » étais la prostate.

Pendant plusieurs longues minutes sans arrêt, je commençai à sentir que je n'allais pas tarder à venir.

L'eau faisait des petits vagues dus à nos efforts.

- Zhou Mi… Je vais…. Je le sens.

- Moi aussi…

Je me vidai entre son torse et le mien et lui à l'intérieur de moi.

Il s'écroula sur moi, essayant de reprendre son souffle tout autant que moi.

- C'était magnifique, j'ai adoré. Dis-je.

- J'espère bien.

Il me regarda et m'embrassa de nouveaux.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Fin Flash Back.

-…..

- Alors ?

- KYAAA ! C'était trop magnifique !

- Mes oreilles !

- Il y a juste un passage qui est louche.

- Quoi !

- Oui, à un moment je pari que tu n'as pas remarquer.

- Remarquer quoi ?

- Vous étier épier.

- Un ?! Par qui

- Un bon petit monde.

- Tu vas me dire qui !

- Les couples Suju, des SHINee, de DBSK et d'EXO.

- Ils vont mourir quand je les croiserais !

Ils n'ont pas honte de mater les gens comme ça !

- Surtout en pleine action.

- En prime !

- Et donc cette soirée, elle ne sais pas fini comme ça ?

- Non, nous recommençâmes plusieurs fois, jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit.

- Je vois. Et qu'est ce que vous avez fait après ?

- J'ai passé une magnifique journée !

Flash Back

Je me réveillai doucement dans les bras de mon amant bien au chaud.

Il était réveillé et me regardait un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour. Me dit-il en m'embrassant.

Bien dormi ?

- Oui très bien grâce a toi.

- Bon aujourd'hui c'est moi aussi fait une surprise.

- ?

- Tu veux quoi au petit déjeuner ?

- Humm…Un café, un jus d'orange et une tranche de pain.

- Sa arrive ^^

Il partit, je suppose qu'il pris la direction de la cuisine.

Il revenait quelques minutes après, un plateau a la main.

- Tien. Aujourd'hui journée au lit y compris a mangé.

Aller fait « ah ».

Il me passa un morceau de pain dans la bouche que j'engloutis.

Le reste aussi passa dans mon estomac.

- C'est pour te récompenser d'hier.

- Tu es un amour.

- Toi aussi.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau jusqu'à que la porte s'ouvre sur….

Sur…

Sur nos petits mateur.

- Oups, on dérange peut être ?

- A ton avis, Heechul.

- Je vois que vous en avez bien profité.

- Oui.

- Vous pourriez quand même vous habillez.

C'est vrai que nous étions encore nu sous ce drap blanc qui est sale a présent, notre liquide blanchâtre à Zhou Mi et à moi un peu partout.

Nos corps aussi d'ailleurs, sale et tout transpirant.

Ce drap qui cachait encore nos intimités.

- Non !

- Feignant.

- Je t'emmerde !

- Sympa : |

- Excusez-moi mais c'est pas vous qui profiter de la vue, là ?

- …

- Bon vous l'aurez voulus. Si sa ne vous dérange pas de mater les gens comme ça.

Je le leva un petit peu, pris le sexe de Zhou Mi et l'enfonça en moi.

- Eh ! Attend !

- Quoi ?

- Sans préparation ?

- Non, et puis je peux te dire que qu'après c'est vachement bon et meilleur.

- Alors la prochaine fois c'est nous, hein Eunhyuk ?

- Quoi 0/0

- J'adore cette position. Heechul se soir c'est ton tour de faire ça.

- Pervers !

- Tu n'es pas mécontent de me trouver.

Fin Flash Back

- Haha ! Hangeng, ce pervers.

- Qui est pervers ? Moi ?

- Ahh ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ma fais peur !

- Désoler mais j'ai entendu une conversation assez intéressante, donc je suis venu.

- Ok…

- Bon moi je retourne à mes occupations puisque j'imagine que tu as fini ?

- Oui merci beaucoup ^^

- De rien.

Bon ba voilà mon interview est fini.

Le dernier de ce groupe est Zhou Mi.

A la prochaine !


	16. Zhou Mi

Me revoilà pour ma dernière interview avec Zhou Mi, nous étions en Chine avec les autres Super Junior.

Ici, parce qu'ils avaient un concert mais maintenant la Corée était redevenu notre ami.

- Bonjour Zhou Mi.

- Bonjour.

- Alors qu'est ce que sa fait d'être le dernier a passé un enfer avec moi.

- Rien du tout, sa me réjouis comme ça tu arrêteras de venir foutre le bordel dans la bande avec les histoires de couples.

- Sniff ça c'est méchant.

- Oh…Tu ne vas pas pleurer ?

- A ton avis…Espèce de bougre d'âne !

- Sa veut rien dire.

- Je m'en fou !...

- Les gars ! Aidez moi !

Elle pleure, je fais comment moi ?!

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Ba…que son interview allait bientôt être fini et qu'elle allait nous ficher la paix.

- Tu es allé un peu dure là.

- Mais je ne savais pas qu'elle allait le prendre mal.

- Ba de toute façon c'est trop tard.

_ :'( …

- Aller arrête de pleurer. Me dit Eunhyuk.

- ….

- * Me serra dans ces bras *

- * Lance des éclairs *

- * Part vers Kibum et le prend dans mes bras puisque Donghae veut pas que Eunhyuk se rende utile avec les filles, le jaloux *

- Hein ?! */*

- Aller rougis pas Kibumi ^^

- Toi tais toi.

- …Merci

- Euh… de rien.

- ….

Mon cœur me fait mal.

- …

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Je partis en courant, j'ai craqué, mes larmes tombaient.

Nous étions revenu en Corée depuis la fin du concert.

J'avais soudainement disparu.

Tout le monde me cherchais mais en vins.

Sauf que Taemin eu la mauvaise idée de chercher sur le toit de la SM.

- Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! Tu c'est que tu inquiète tout le monde !

Mais tu pleures !

- Tais toi…Ne dis rien..Laisse moi tranquille.

- Ah non ! Tu viens !

Il m'attrapa le bras et m'emmena dans une salle gigantesque ou tout le monde était réuni.

- Te voilà enfin, où étais-tu ?! On n'étais inquiet tu sais !

- …

- Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de ça ?

Que tu dois retourner dans ton pays ?

- Si….

- Ah non je veux que tu restes ! Cria Ryeowook

- C'est facile à dire, mais mon pays reste mon pays, c'est là où je suis né.

Ma famille, mes amis sont là bas.

Je suis à la fois contente de les voir mais je n'ai pas envies de vous abandonner.

-….

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tout le monde est là ?

- * pleure encore *

- Pourquoi cette fille pleure ?

- * Se jette dans les bras du patron *

- Euh… Vous m'expliquez ?

- Et bien, elle doit retourner dans son pays, c'est l'ordre de son patron, mais elle ne veut pas.

- Je vois et c'est pour ça qu'elle pleure ?

- Oui…

- Bon je vais essayer de faire quelque chose pour vous.

- Merci…

- Ah au faite vous avez une surprise.

Des gens sont venus vous voir.

Une horde de européens entrèrent dans la salle.

Ma famille et mes amis étaient venu jusqu'en Corée juste pour me voir !

Je me jetai sur eux.

- Vous m'avez manqué !

- Toi aussi.

- ?

- - Je vous présente mon père, ma mère, mon grand frère, et mes amis.

- Bonjour

- Bonzoureeee !

- Haha !

- Quoi ?

- Il faudrait que je vous apprendre le français.

On dit pas Bonzoureeee mais Bonjour, avec un j et pas de roulement de r.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Bon finalement les gars, vous allez devoir encore me supporter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on prend l'habitude ^^

Finalement cette journée qui commençait mal fini vraiment bien et heureux !


	17. Prologue 2

Voici un nouveau prologue qui annonce les nouvelles interviews !

Cette fois ci, SHINee sont mes victimes.

Niark Niark.

Key ( Almighty ) : La maman du groupe, son rôle lui va à ravi puisque c'est le dominé dans l'histoire :p

Très efféminé entre guillemet.

Bon goût sur le style vestimentaire et couleur de cheveux.

Moderne et Élégant. Voilà la façon dont s'habille Key.

Il aime le changement et passe pas mal de temps le matin à choisir sa tenue.

Son orientation sexuelle ?

Si vous le lui demandez directement il vous répondra sans doute "hétéro" pour la forme, ou bien qu'il s'en fiche. Mais il est encore plus probable qu'il vous réponde que cela ne vous regarde pas.

Key est un garçon sensible.

Mais s'il y a bien une qualité que l'on peut noter chez ce jeune chanteur c'est bien sa force de caractère. Sensible oui, mais fier aussi.

Key n'a jamais honte de rien, quoi qu'il dise ou face, même si cela peut paraître ridicule il ne rougira pas la seconde d'après. Il cuisine et aime ça. Il déteste se retrouver dans le noir également.

Quand on le connaît, Key est quelqu'un de très attentionné, de très doux. Lorsqu'il se sent attaché à quelqu'un il est prêt à tout pour l'aider, quel que soit son problème. Attaquez l'une de ces personnes et vous en subirez les conséquences. C'est un garçon très protecteur, autant envers ses amis qu'envers sa famille.

Malgré son côté naïf et fragile

On peut en conclure que le jeune homme est franc, et parfois un peu blessant dans sa façon de parler et ce n'est pas faux.

Il faut savoir aussi qu'il est impulsif. Key n'est pas du genre à tout analyser dans les détails, à réfléchir trois heures avant de dire ou faire quelque chose, ce qui lui attire les ennuis parfois.

Jonghyun ( Bling bling ) : Une voix de chanteur, aigu, ce n'est pas de chance dans un certain cas d'être le leader vocal… Si il décide de faire de vous sa prochaine « proie », il y arrivera alors faite attention

Pour commencer, c'est un véritable manipulateur.

C'est un charmeur qui sait en jouer pour allumer n'importe qui.

Il est très joueur et profite de la vie à fond, ce qui inclut l'alcool, la fête, le sexe, et toutes ces choses dont, en principe, on évite de parler.

Il est drôle et plutôt calme, un peu surexcité de temps en temps, mais en temps normal il est calme et s'énerve rarement.

Moi, je pense que c'est un ange adorablement diabolique.

Onew ( Leader ) : Lee Jin Ki alias Onew est le Leader des SHINee. Il est aussi l'inventeur de la célèbre Onew condition dont il est atteint d'après les autres membres, qui, consiste à faire des blagues pas drôle, être maladroit et faire l'imbécile un peu. Mais sa ne l'empêche pas d'être très gentil et beau gosse

Il aime manger le tofu et particulièrement le poulet ce qui lui vaut une reconnaissance comme étant "Chicken Maniac" (maniaque du poulet). Il serait près à en manger n'importe où et n'importe quand.

Onew a peur des enfants, il les trouve imprévisibles et est très mal à l'aise avec eux.

Minho ( Flaming Charisma ) : Discret, mais pervers.

MinHo n'est pas une personne qui baisse facilement les bras, il se battra pour aller jusqu'à la fin de son but. Cette qualité lui vaut un mental de batteur, de sportif, c'est pour cela que MinHo affectionne le sport, plus particulièrement le basket ou encore le football. Cela lui vaut aussi la réputation d'être mauvais joueur. MinHo est aussi une personne attentionnée, c'est pour cela que MinHo a du mal voir Taemin le maknae du groupe grandir, il sera toujours attentionné avec lui.

Taemin ( Maknae ) : Taemin est comment dire ... Bon allez pas de suspense sinon vous allez pas lire jusqu'au bout ! Taemin est vraiment attachant ! Les mots qui qualifient le mieux le maknae des SHINee sont :

- La persévérance. Et oui ! Ne l'oublions pas c'est une de ses qualités pour lequel il est très apprécié ! Lorsqu'il commence quelque chose, et tant que cela n'est pas parfait Taemin insistera jusqu'à obtenir le résultat qu'il souhaite.

- La timidité : Taemin est timide. Mais cela ajoute une touche une touche des plus craquante dans son caractère.

- La naïveté. Si si ! Taemin ressemble un peu à un enfant sur ce point là. "

C'est mignon" diront quelques personnes (j'en fais partis), oui il est mignon ! Même craquant, en clair : Taemin est à mille lieux de la perversité. Des que le sujet est abordé, le jeune homme détourne la tête en arrêtant d'écouter, ou bien il devient rapidement gêné et son visage se transforme en quelques secondes en tomate. Oui Taemin rougit facilement ! Lors de certaines conversations la nervosité le gagne et alors il cache son visage derrière ses mains, ou il tire son bonnet sur ses yeux (s'il en a un bien sur)

Si une personne souhaite lui faire croire que (par exemple) les sirènes existent, si la personne est très persuasive Taemin pourrait peut-être y croire ! Bien sur il ne faut pas exagérer mais par moment ... On pourrait se demander si ça n'est pas un enfant de 5 ans dans un corps d'adulte.

Super bon en danse, un caractère enfantin… ne s'est vraiment rien sur la matière.


	18. Key

Salut Salut ! Me voici à présent entrain de squatter l'appartement des brillants SHINee.

Je suis en compagnie de Key dans la cuisine.

Il est entrain de préparer le dîner pour les autres.

- Key …

- Hmm ?

- Sa va ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, tu as l'air bien discret.

- Je pense.

- A ?

- Quelques choses.

- A qui ?

- Comment c'est tu que je pense a quelqu'un ?

- Mon instinct féminin.

- Maudit instinct alors.

- Qui ?

- Jonghyun…

- Pourquoi souris-tu ?

- Le couple magnifique et idéal.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Secret défense ^^

- Ah ! Ce n'est pas juste !

- Bon je crois que tu c'est ma venue.

- Oui c'est la même chose qu'avec les Super Junior.

- Exactement. Au faite qu'est-ce que tu prépares de bon ?

- De l'omelette et du poulet pour Onew.

- Le « Chiken Maniac » ! Et donc c'est vrai se qu'on dit ?

- Vrai quoi ?

- Que tu es la maman de service.

- Oui.

-…Eomma *

-_-'

- J'ai entendu dire que toi et Jonghyun était ensemble.

- C'est le cas.

- Est-ce qu'il est bon au lit ?

- Evidemment et attention je ne le prête a personne, il est a moi !

- T'inquiète.

Qu'elle est ton souhait en se moment pour votre couple ?

- Réaliser les fantasmes de Jonghyun.

- Des fantasmes ? Lesquels ?

- Le faire sur une table, prouver au fans qu'on s'aimes en s'embrassant pendant un concert, devant les médias, et filmer tout nos ébats même si on a déjà commencer.

- Intéressant…

A par ça, a-t-il fait l'un de vos fantasmes ?

- Oui, il m'a embrassé sur scène et il est allé un peu trop loin.

- Loin ? Non ! Vous ne l'avez quand même pas fait sur scène ?!

- Mais sa va pas, tu n'es pas bien dans ta tête !

- C'est bon je rigolais. Alors explique.

- C'était pour notre premier concert au Japon.

- Ah oui The First Concert SHINee World.

- C'est ça. C'était après les présentations, il m'attrapa, mis les mains dans mes cheveux et m'embrassa sans aucune gène de le faire devant des milliers à millions de SHAWOL*.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est loin.

- Attend je n'ai pas fini !

Donc notre baiser dura longtemps, après avoir arrêté, il demanda a nos fans si elles voulaient plus.

Bien entendu, elles acceptèrent.

Et c'est là que Jonghyun me laissa un suçon dans le cou sous les cris hystériques des filles, il remonta mon tee-shirt et laissa glissé sa langue sur mon torse jusqu'à aller vers mon nombril jouant avec.

Et puis plus rien, il sortit aux fans que c'était tout pour aujourd'hui et qu'elles n'assisteraient pas à la suite qui serait en intimité chez nous.

- Eh bien, Jonghyun est pervers.

- Un peu mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime.

Mais bon après, il me laissa en plan comme ça alors que j'étais exciter !

- Est-ce que Jonghyun a fait quelque chose qui ta marquer et qui ne t'as pas plus ?

- Oui !

- Quoi ?

- Il était entrain de tournée autour d'un autre garçon !

- Tu c'est ce que c'est, mon cher Key ?

- Non.

- La jalousie, tu refuses que Jonghyun s'approche de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce qui prouve que tu l'aimes beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pense.

Pendant mes interviews avec les Suju, j'ai appris que vous avez surpris le Eunhae dans un placard à balai, c'est vrai ?

- Exacte.

- Pas trop choqué ?

-Bien sur que non, pourquoi veut tu qu'on soit choqué alors que dans notre groupe aussi nous avons tous une préférence pour les hommes as par Onew.

- Comme ça, parce qu'apparemment Eunhyuk avait peur que vous le premier mal.

- Je crois qu'il a oublié de mentionner la partit que nous étions déjà au courant.

- Celui là alors !

Dis moi, les autres sont au courant pour votre relation ou vous vous cachez ?

- Bien sur, un jour ils nous ont surpris en plein ébat sur le canapé.

- Hahaha ! J'aurais bien aimé voir leur tête !

- Ah ba pas moi, déjà ils nous ont dérangé et ensuite c'est trop la honte.

- J'ai appris aussi que vous aviez aidé le Hanchul à réparer la voiture pendant qu'eux en profitaient à la banquette arrière.

- Oui et que Taemin était bizarre de jour là.

- ?

- D'habitude il ne dit jamais rien de mot grossier ou pervers. Et bien ici, il a sortit si je me souviens bien qu'il était excité.

- Je crois que Minho a une mauvaise influence sur lui.

- Oui trop même.

* soupire tout les deux et en même temps *

- Les voilà qui déprime -_-'. Dit Jonghyun qui passait dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau.

- Toi mêle toi de ce qui te regarde !

- Eh ! N'insulte pas mon chéri d'amour ! Hurla Key en me donnant un petit coup sur la tête.

- Aii !

Bon désoler…

Y'a-t-il autre chose qui ta marquer ?

- Oui…

Flash Back

Pov Key

Après un long moment d'entraînement avec les Super Junior et EXO, nous allâmes dans les vestiaires pour prendre une bonne douche.

Sauf qu'à cause de ça, c'était plutôt les problèmes qui nous attendaient Jonghyun et moi.

J'enlevais mon pantalon puis mon tee-shirt, j'allais m'occuper du boxer quand le rire de Heechul me parvint au oreilles.

- Pourquoi rigoles-tu ?

- Tu ne t'es pas vu ?

- Hein ? Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

- Ton cou et ton torse !

Je me regardai et je compris pourquoi les autres me regardaient bizarrement ces jours-ci et que même le manager avait annulé mes émissions de télé.

Ces endroits étaient remplis de suçons et de traces de dent.

- Jonghyun tu es un homme mort !

Lui n'étais pas encore débarrassé de ces vêtements, mais plus pour très longtemps.

Il devenu nu comme un ver.

Heechul pris encore un nouveau fou rire en apercevant a présent le dos de Jonghyun qui était remplis de griffures de ma part (qui était apparu pendant l'acte..)

- Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Rigola Baekhyun.

Fin Flash Back

- Ouah ^^

-….

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Trop la honte !

- Attend je n'ai pas fini ^^

- Pitié !

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de la petite fête en l'honneur du début de EXO ?

- Euh… C'était quand ?

- I jours.

- Non…ah si…je préfère oublier cela dans un sens.

- Pourquoi ? C'était intéressant !

- D'où tu c'est ça ?

- Heechul et Onew.

- Rahh ! Ils pouvaient pas fermer leur bouche ses deux là !

- Non la preuve ^^

Flash Back :

Pov Key

Les EXO nous avait invité pour fêter leur début mais comment dire ça…nous avions trop profiter de la soirée en buvant un peu trop surtout que je ne tiens pas à l'alcool comparé à Minho et Jonghyun.

Mais je crois bien que là, Jonghyun avait dépassé le stade de consommation pour arriver à celui « je ne sais plus quoi faire alors je drague et je m'occupe de Key par le sexe ».

Bon, après vous avoir dit que nous étions complètement bourré, je ne me souviens plus de rien.

A part que le lendemain, je me retrouvais dans la chambre de Luhan, nu et à coté de moi se trouvait Jonghyun.

D'après les autres participants de la fête, nous nous étions envoyé en l'air à l'entrée.

Mais apparemment sa devait être vachement bien à regarder par rapport au tête de certains couples et surtout à mon mal de rein.

Fin Flash Back

- Encore la honte, tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

- Oui… Tu es fou je pourrait jamais.

Tiens ?

- Quoi ?

- Sa sens pas une drôle d'odeur ?

- Si tu as raison.

- Ahhh ! Putin fais gaffe Key, sa crame !

- AHH ! AU FEU !

- Prochaine interview Taemin !

Key éteint moi ça !

- Je fais ce que je peux !

* ETEINT*


	19. Taemin

Aujourd'hui je suis dans la chambre de Taemin et Minho pour mon interview

Taemin révisait ses pas de danse, il y prenait très au sérieux.

- Je vois que tu es en pleine concentration.

- Oui, je ne veux faire aucune faute pour le concert de demain.

- Ah ? Et sur quelle chanson ?

- Notre nouveau single, Sherlock.

- Je vois.

Bon je pense pouvoir commencer ma recherche sur toi.

- Je t'en pris ^^

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que pendant le lycée, tu te faisais harcelé ?

- Oui…

- Oh les vaches !

- Haha ! C'est quoi cette expression !

- Et qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- Ma compagnie l'a appris.

- C'est quand plus tu n'as rien dis !

- Je ne voulais pas créer de problèmes.

- Mais quand même ! Et donc ?

- Mes Hyung m'ont accompagné pendant un long moment au lycée, ils m'y emmenaient et me récupéraient, bien sur ont se faisaient remarqué.

Et que Minho a presque démonter la tête d'un étudiant parce qu'il était trop près de moi.

- Plain toi pas, il t'aime !

- Je sais…Moi aussi je l'aime et je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui.

- Mignon.

Alors comment as-tu trouvé ta première fois ?

- Vraiment bien, je ne savais pas qu'on prenait autant de plaisir.

C'était exquis.

- Tant mieux alors ^^

- Je pense aller redemander à Minho de recommencer se soir.

- Coquin ! Faites pas trop de bruit.

- On essayera mais je te promets rien puisque la dernière fois j'ai vraiment crier et hurler de plaisir.

- Hahaha ! Je vois.

Soudain nous entendâmes une voix provenant du salon.

- Aller faire ça ailleurs, les chambres sa existe !

Nous nous rendîmes au salon, découvrant Key et Jonghyun s'embrassant chaudement et Minho rouge de honte où peut être de colère.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Rien, ses deux gugusses profite du salon alors qu'à quelques pas de là, les chambres sont disponibles.

- Ah d'accord et c'est pour ça que tu cris ?

- Evidemment !

- Pas besoin de passer tes nerfs sur moi.

Eh Taemin, vient voir par ici.

Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Quoi ?! S'enthousiasma Taemin

- Alors tu vas aller vers Minho, tu vas monter sur ses genoux, tu vas le regarder avec une lueur d'envie et tu l'embrasses.

- D'accord….mais pourquoi faire ?

- Pour faire plaisir à Minho.

- Ah ok.

Le petit Maknae réalisa les demandes que je lui disais, d'abord Minho paru surpris mais pris bien l'avantage et en profita même.

Aucune gêne, parce que devant les autres membres…

En parlant d'eux, ils étaient aussi choquer que surpris de voir Taemin prendre l'initiative.

A présent Minho était couché à califourchon sur le canapé au dessus de Taemin et s'embrassaient encore et encore.

Une scène pour nous tous seul ^^

Mais j'essayais de retenir Key qui essayer d'assassiner Minho pour avoir osez pervertir leur Maknae.

- Lâche moi, Minho tu vas mourir !

- Excuse moi mais qui est ce qui faisait ça à l'instant.

- Ne compare pas ! Nous c'est nous, eux c'est pas pareil.

- Mais bien sur.

Laisse les, ils s'embrassent juste.

- Et si sa va plus loin ?

- Ba….euh…

- On les sépare.

- Mais non !

- Je ne veux pas que mon bébé d'amour perde sont innocence !

- Et si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Prononça Taemin.

- Hein ?!

- Euh attend une minute, est ce que tu as compris au moins de ce qu'on parle.

- Oui…Je pense.

- Explique.

- Que Minho et moi on a couché ensemble et qu'on a fait l'a…l'a…l'amo…l'amour.

- Okai c'est bon tu s'est ce que c'est.

- Enfin une phrase sensée chez lui. Rétorqua Jonghyun

- Bon désoler de vous déranger mais j'aimerais bien récupéré mon cobaye.

- Va s'y sinon elle va plus nous lâcher ^^

- Oui…

- C'est bon vous avez fini vos déclaration amoureuse.

J'ai appris que vous aviez accepté de faire un photoshop pour un magazine concernant les homosexuels, c'est vrai ?

- Oui au début nous étions un peu angoissé de poser nos corps nu devant eux.

- Sa se comprend.

Et y'a-t-il eu des positions assez hot ?

- Oui

- Peut tu m'en dire quelques une ?

- Je ne préfère pas…*rougis*

- Aller tu ne vas pas tant sortir comme ça !

- Une où j'étais à quatre pattes, nu et je….

- Tu ?

- Je….je….

- Aller accouche !

- Je tendais mes fesses vers Minho qui était encore habillé !

- Ba voilà ce n'étais pas compliqué à dire.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi.

- C'est vrai que c'est chaud.

Où a été ta première fois ?

- Dans un lit comme tout le monde.

- Non je ne crois pas.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui je vais te le prouver.

Alors chez les Suju, le Eunhae dans la salle de danse.

- Ahh ! Mais ils ne sont pas bien ! Y'a des gens qui danse après !

- …

Bref, ensuite le Hanchul dans une voiture.

- Ah oui je me souviens, une très belle scène.

- Et chez vous, le JongKey l'on fait dans la cuisine.

- Je le savais, ils se sont tellement fait engueuler par nous, Onew, les Suju et EXO que mes oreilles sans souviennent encore.

- Bon voilà j'ai fini de te posez mes questions, tu peux retourner vers Minho.

- Cool merci ^^

- Prochain interview j'ai nommé Jonghyun !


	20. Jonghyun

Je suis de retour pour mon interview qui se passera dans une chambre en particulier.

- JONGHYUN DEBOUT !

- Quoi !

- Debout.

- Non mais sa va pas, il est 6 heures du matin, pour une fois que j'ai un jour de congé, il faut que tu me réveille tôt.

- Ne te plains pas, ton jour tu la eu grâce à moi.

- Pitié achevée moi !

- Après, t'inquiète.

Soudain le drap bougea dévoilant Key la tête encore endormi.

- Arrêter de faire du bruit.

J'aimerai dormir moi.

- Vas dormir ailleurs alors.

- Impossible.

- Ok. Jonghyun lève toi !

- Tu ne vas vraiment pas lâcher l'affaire toi.

- Non.

- Bon tant pis, ton interview tu le feras ici.

- Si sa ne te dérange pas, je suis partante.

Raconte moi ton amour pour Key.

- La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était comme si mon cœur s'était arrêter de battre.

C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça.

- Et comment tu t'es déclaré ?

- En faite, je ne sais pas trop. Mon corps a agis tout seul.

J'ai dis « je t'aime » et l'ai embrassé.

- Pas original comme déclaration surtout venant de toi.

- Avant de dicter ma façon de voir Key regarde la tienne.

- Bonne excuse.

J'ai appris que tu adorais les mangas.

- Oui surtout un en particulier.

- Lequel ?

- One pièce.

- C'est trop cool !

- Tu connais ?

- Evidemment, qu'est ce que tu crois, et puis qui ne connais pas ?

- Je ne sais pas mais sa arrive.

- Comment vois-tu les autres membres du groupe ?

- Onew est trop bizarre, Minho trop mauvais joueur et Taemin trop gamin.

-_-' Je te signale que tu es entrain de parler de tes coéquipiers.

- Oui et alors ?

- Cette interview va être publié.

- Tu pouvais pas me le dire plutôt !

- Sa gâche l'effet.

- Tu mériterais des baffes !

- Et bien vas-y qu'est ce que tu attend ^^

Juste une chose avant, si tu le fais, tu te retrouvas avec les Super Junior à dos.

- Profiteuse !

- Et fière de l'être.

- Quel membre préfère-tu ?

- Key.

- Bon a par lui ?

-… Moi.

- * le frappe *

- Aii !

- Sa t'apprendra à te foutre de ma gueule !

- Vous ne pouvez pas la fermer !

J'aimerai dormir !

- Oui oui….

- Désoler chéri. Dit Jonghyun en l'embrassant.

- Tu t'excuseras après, on n'a pas fini.

- Ne sois pas jalouse.

- Je ne le suis pas.

- Mais bien sur, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

- Haha très drôle -_-'

Où a été ta première fois ?

- Dans la cuisine.

- Ah, alors c'étais ici.

- Hein ?

- Taemin m'en avait parlé.

- Si un jour j'attrape ce gosse, il va le sentir passer.

- Eh ! Interdiction de toucher à mon Taeminiii !

- Ce n'est pas le tiens mais à Minho.

- Je m'en fou !

- Et après on dit que c'est moi le fou et l'obsédé de la SM.

- Ce n'est pas toi mais Heechul.

Bon et alors ta première fois ?

- …

- Mais oui !

- ?

- Petit cadeau de ma part, une magnifique vidéo de 2 heures.

J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu.

- Non.

- Key, c'est pour toi aussi.

- Laisse le il dort.

- Bon je commence !

Flash Back :

Nous revenons tous juste de la SM.

Tout le monde alla se coucher sauf moi qui buvais dans la cuisine lorsque je sentis deux mains sur mes hanches.

Je me retournai pour trouver Key.

- Chéri, ce n'est pas le moment, on est tous fatigué et demain tu auras de la peine à te lever.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Murmura t-il en se frottant contre moi touchant au passage ma virilité naissante.

Aller je sais que tu en meurt d'envi.

- Key….Arrête de me tenter.

- Tu sais pour résister il faut faire place a la tentation.

- Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas.

- Si mais a ma manière.

- Accro.

- Et fou de toi.

Je commençai par l'embrasser sauvagement passant mes mains dans ses cheveux doux.

Je lui sauta dessus comme un fauve à qui on n'avait pas donné à manger pendant au moins deux mois.

Pris d'un coup de folie, je lui pris les hanches, le jeta sur la table et lui arracha tous ses vêtements. Puis, pressé, je pris l'initiative d'enlever les miens, décrétant que si ça avait été Key qui l'avait fait, il aurait mis trop de temps à lui enlever. Je ressemblais bel et bien à une bête féroce, et il était mon menu se soir.

J'attrapai son membre fièrement dressé de plaisir pour faire des vas et viens.

Il se retenais de crier je le voyais, ses dents mordais jusqu'au sang sa lèvre inférieur.

- Jong….doucement….je vais… !

- C'est toi qui es venu, plein toi pas.

Finalement ne tenant plus, je le pénétrai brusquement sans préparation.

Je n'arrivais plus à tenir, je commençais par de long vas et viens, puis mes coups de bassin devint plus rapide et plus brutaux.

La table tremblait énormément, les vas et viens de plus en plus rapide que je m'était imposé, devenaient intenable et tous deux, parce qu'il n'y avait pas que moi quand même, échappions de nombreux cris.

Mais ce n'était aucunement ma préoccupation de moment, alors je continuais à onduler le bassin sans tenir compte du reste.

- JongHyun, plus vite...han, plus fort...haa.. Merde...!

Un sourire illumina mon visage et je recommençai de plus belle et encore plus fort comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Le plaisir commençait vraiment à devenir insupportable, j'arrivais plus à respirer et je transpirais comme un fou, et je me demandai si Key ce n'était pas pire que moi, nos corps se colle. Enfin bref, je disais donc que je faisais de l'apnée et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, cet abruti en face, ne trouva pas pour meilleure solution, pour arranger la chose, de m'embrasser.

Il eu aussi le plaisir de rajouter sa langue...alors, oui c'était agréable, oui, ça m'a fait plaisir mais non, ça m'a pas redonné du souffle, bien au contraire ça m'a étouffé encore plus!Lorsque nos bouches se séparèrent, je repris mon souffle, en faisant un bruit monstrueux comme si je venais de faire un marathon. Mais ma respiration ne devenue pas meilleure. D'autant plus que je continu inlassablement mes vas et viens, à une vitesse folle. On était vraiment au bord de l'orgasme.

Je touchai plusieurs fois sa prostate, puis s'entant que j'allais venir, je pris le membre de Key dans ma main et imposa le même rythme.

Soudain il jouit entre nos deux torses se cambrant au maximum.

- Hannnn ~~~ !

Sentant sa paroi se serré autour de mon membre, je jouis a mon tour.

Essoufflé je tombai sur lui.

Mais nous étions au bord de la table. Key tomba a terre m'entraînant dans sa chute.

- Bonne nuit…

- Saraghae…

Et c'est avec ce mot que je m'endormis.

Le lendemain les Suju et les EXO sous l'ordre du manager des SHINee allèrent réveiller notre groupe.

Donghae avança dans la cuisine quand il se prit les pieds dans quelque chose et ne manqua pas de tomber si Eunhyuk ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

- Sa va ? S'inquiéta le Dancer Machine.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis juste pris les pieds dans un truc.

Tout le monde tourna son regard vers le sol découvrant le JongKey nu, une couverture cachant juste les partis intimes.

- Je rêve ?

- Non je ne crois pas.

- Bon je pense qu'on va les laisser dormir, vu qu'ils semblent avoir passer une nuit fatigante.

- Attend je vais les réveiller moi !

Debout on se lève les tourtereaux !

Heechul les réveilla à sa manière, gueulant et donnant des coups de pieds sur leurs côtes.

- PUTIN HEECHUL DEGAGE !

- ….

- Ne jamais réveiller Jonghyun de cette manière sinon il va être de mauvaise humeur.

- Alors bien dormi ^^ j'espère que le sol n'est pas trop dur.

- Tu vas le goutter le sol si tu continus !

- Que de vilain mot dans cette charmante bouche.

- Et je peux savoir ce que vous faite là ?!

- Ton managers était occupé alors il nous a chargé de faire les mamans.

- Ok.

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est tout se rafus ? Se réveilla Key.

- Rien.

- Bon vous pourriez quand même vous levez.

- Oui c'est bon.

Jonghyun se leva et embarqua la couverture.

- Eh ! Et moi alors !

- Ah désoler.

Ba qu'est ce que tu attend ? Lève toi.

- J'aimerai bien.

- Euh ?

- Mais putin vous avez des cervelles de moineaux ma parole ! Je peux pas me levez ! Jonghyun est aller trop fort, j'ai mal au cul alors si il y aurait quelqu'un qui aurait l'obligeance de m'aider, sa serait gentil !

- Oh je suis désolé mon amour.

Jonghyun le pris sur le dos.

- Aii !

- Excuse moi.

Bon ! Direction la douche.

- Aller s'y.

- Et profitais en pas pour faire autre chose.

- Tais toi Heechul !

Fin Flash Back

- Heechul vient toujours casser le moral.

- En effet.

- Et puis je me pose une question.

- Quoi ?

- On s'est endormis sans couverture et au réveille il y en a une. Tu m'expliques ?

- Il y quelqu'un qui est venu dans la nuit pour je ne sais quoi et il vous a vu.

- Mais qui ?

- Minho.

- Comment tu s'es ?

- C'est lui qui me l'a dit en arrivant ici car il savait que j'allais poser cette question sur votre première fois dans la cuisine.

- Pour une fois s'est sympa.

- Bon j'en ai fini avec toi.

Minho arrivera prochainement.

- Bye Bye !


	21. Minho

Aujourd'hui mon interview se passe sur le terrain spécial de Minho enfin il appartient a la S.M Entertainment.

Me voici donc sur le terrain de foot en compagnie de notre plus grand fan de sport surtout le foot, j'ai nommé Minho.

- Yo, alors la forme ?

- Oui comme toujours.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?

- Pour te prouver que j'ai du talent.

- Je te signale que je ne suis pas ici pour le foot mais pour mon interview.

Quel membre préfère tu ?

- Taemin.

- Evidemment, pourquoi n'y est-je pas pensé.

Et celui que tu as le plus de mal ?

- Et bien au début, je ne m'entendais pas vraiment avec Key, et il y avait souvent des disputes entre lui et moi, mais depuis le temps, les SHINee sont devenus unis.

- Alors le membre que tu trouves le plus bizarre sa serait Key ?

- Oui enfin on ne va pas dire bizarre parce que là c'est Onew qui bat tout les records.

Key est comment dire…Un peu trop efféminer à mon goût et est trop sur la mode. Mais bon chacun ses préférences, on n'y peut rien.

- Une chose ta marquer dans ta relation avec Taemin ?

- Oui, je vais te dire un truc le concernant, méfie toi de Taemin quand il est malade surtout quand il a de la fièvre, il perd la tête et raconte n'importe quoi et surtout il fait tout ce qu'on lui demande.

- Aussi horrible que ça ?

- Non au contraire.

- ?

- Je m'occupais de lui ce jour là.

Et pour rigoler je lui est dit de me faire….

- De te faire ?

- Euh…*rougis* du plaisir….

- Et il a fait quoi ?

- Et bien il a pris mon membre en bouche et… tu connais la suite.

- Je pari que c'étais exquise.

- Oui, rien que d'en parler et d'y penser, je bande.

- Attention à ce que tu dis, ose choquer mes lecteurs et je te jure que je te tue !

- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublier, petite créature.

- Ah non tu ne vas pas recommencer !

- Je vais me gêner.

- Si tu fais ça, je….je…je montre à tout le monde la caméra de surveillance que j'ai installé dans votre chambre et que j'ai enregistrer. Surtout un moment où il y a des passages très intéressant de toi et Taemin !

- Tu l'as caché où ?

- Tu crois que je vais te le dire ?

- Non bien sur mais on ne s'est jamais.

Alors je te propose un marché.

- Un marché ?

- Si tu me donnes cette vidéo, je te rends ton portable.

- Mon portable ? Hyaa ! Il est où ?!

Rend le moi, Minho ! Comment tu as fait ça ?!

- Alors mon marché ?

- JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! VAS MOURIR !

- Bon et bien tu peux dire adieu au vidéos de ton amie sur les couples de B.A.P

- Non ! Revient là Minho !

Et une très longue course poursuite commença.

- Salut à tous, je suis une autre auteur de passage, je m'appelle Shin et ma meilleure amie qui court après Minho m'a fait passer une casette et m'a demandé de vous l'a faire passer, alors j'exécute ses ordres.

Bon visionnage à tous !

Flash Back :

J'étais positionner sur le lit, lissant un livre, attendant le retour de Taemin qui est aller prendre une douche

Quand soudain, une personne rentra, il s'agissait de Taemin.

Je ne sais pas ce que lui avait dit Jonghyun mais Taemin avait fini de prendre sa douche, et était en peignoir.

Il rentra dans la chambre et dénoua le peignoir le laissant glisser à ses pieds.

Il était donc nu devant moi.

Un joli spectacle !

- Euh, Taemin ?

- Minho fais moi l'amour.

- Hein ?

- Tout de suite.

- C'est l'eau chaude qui t'a monté à la tête ?

- ….

- Ou peut être Jonghyun qui t'a dis de faire ça ?

- Au lieu de posez des question, agis.

- Euh…Très bien. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après.

Il avait vraiment atteint ces limites, Taemin l'excitait.

Il l'attrapa par la nuque et le souleva, Taemin noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Minho.

Ils s'embrassèrent férocement.

Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit pour avoir Taemin au dessus de lui.

Son corps était en feu, et son ventre appelait aux caresses.

Sans qu'il ne le dit, Taemin compris le message et passa sa main sur le membre tendu de Minho et commença des vas et viens.

Puis Taemin se laissa glisser des jambes de Minho et pris son sexe en bouche.

- Taeminii….

Après qu'elle que vas et viens, je joui dans sa bouche.

Il avala le contenu.

- Eh ! Tu n'aurais pas du avaler.

- Décholer. Répondit Taemin avec mon membre encore dans la bouche.

- C'est bon ?

- Bof, ça a pas vraiment de goût, c'est plutôt collant et poisseux.

A présent Taemin se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit, tendant ses fesses vers moi et me regarda.

Ses yeux étaient vraiment un appel au viol !

Un premier doigt vint caresser et doucement pénétré Taemin, lentement afin que la douleur passe. Mais il fallait que Taemin avoue une chose, il était tellement excité, son corps ne demandait qu'à être pénétré et l'intrusion d'un deuxième doigt le fit gémir. De plaisir et de honte.

Sa langue fit de petit cercle dans le nombril de son amant et doucement il retira ses doigts sous les gémissements sonores de Taemin.

Minho fit couler un peu de salive afin d'humidifier son sexe et se présenta contre la chair tendre de son amant.

Avec toutes les précautions du monde il le pénétra, mais comprit très vite que la tendresse ne correspondait pas à ce que demandait Taemin. Arrivée à la moitié il termina le chemin qui les séparait d'un grand coup de reins qui les fit hurler de plaisir.

Mes mains étaient posées sur ses hanches et mes mouvements de bassins l'électrisaient, le rendait fou.

La présence de mon sexe en lui le mettait à bout.

Taemin déglutit lorsque ma main commença à le parcourir le faisant tressauter de plaisir qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher.

Le danseur croisa le regard de Minho qui avait un sourire de prédateur.

- Tu aimes à ce que je vois ? demanda-t-il en lui mordillant l'épaule.

- Hum... gémit Taemin qui venait de recevoir un coup de reins.

- Tu ne veux pas me répondre.

Minho s'attaqua à son cou, il lécha la veine qui mourrait d'envie de mordre, il le mordilla.

- Ne me mord pas, gémit Taemin.

- Et pourquoi cela. Tu as aimé la fois dernière.

- Tu vas laisser des traces. Et tu s'es bien que se n'est pas discret.

Minho le prit par le menton et le fit tourner sa tête vers lui afin de plonger sa langue à l'assaut du petit bout de chair qui l'attendait impatiente de se mêler dans un échange torride. Leurs langues se caressèrent tendrement avant de partir au combat et de savoir laquelle prendra le dessus.

Minho passa un bras autour de la taille de Taemin et le serra contre lui en continuant d'empaler le danseur sur sa virilité palpitante.

Minho l'attrapa par les cuisses et le pénétra encore une fois d'un coup sec, s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde.

Leurs cris de plaisir se mêlèrent dans une même mélodie.

Taemin n'en pouvait plus il ne pouvait que se laisser faire, il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du vampire et enfonça ses ongles dans la chair tendre du postérieur de son amant.

Minho accentua ses coups de reins, qui devinrent de plus en plus violents.

Taemin atteignit l'orgasme dans un cri que tous auraient pu entendre si Minho ne l'avait pas intercepté entre ses lèvres.

Minho, enchanté d'avoir donné autant de plaisir à son amant laissa donc son orgasme se libérer dans le corps du jeune homme.

- Taemin, gémit Minho contre la bouche du jeune homme.

Il ne contrôla pas ses reins qui accompagnèrent les derniers élans de son orgasme.

Tendrement Minho s'allongea sur le canapé et prit Taemin contre lui.

Épuisé, Taemin commençait à s'endormir contre lui,

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Taemin et ferma les yeux en attendant le sommeil qui arriva tout de suite.

Fin Flash Back.

- Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plus.

Et je suis désolé mais votre auteur est encore occupé à chasser Minho.

Donc elle ne pourra poursuive cette interview et la finir à sa manière.

Son prochain sera avec Onew, le dernier membre des SHINee et aussi leader.

Bye Bye !

Plus loin :

- MINHO REVIENS !


	22. Onew

Me voici dès présent pour mon dernier interview avec nos très brillant SHINee.

Le leader sera le dernier à comprendre la souffrance des derniers pour ceux qui passent à la fin.

- Tu demanderas à Zhou Mi des Suju si il a survécu.

- Sa m'étonnerais puisque tu me fais peur à dire si il a survécu, il faudrait aussi que je soi vivant.

- C'est vrai ça.

Alors ça fait quoi de finir en dernier pour un leader ?

- Je dirais que ça nous enlève une épine du pied.

Puisque après tu vas sortir de cet appartement pour aller squatter chez d'autres artistes.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me dit que je suis insupportable ?

- Insupportable ? Tu es gentille là, je trouverais un mot plus apte pour toi.

- Maiiiiisss !

Bon trouvons une autre tactique !

Onew !

- Quoi ?

- Poulet !

- Hein ? Où ça ?!

- Hahaha ! Sa marche à tout les coup !

- Tu es pire que Jonghyun !

- Tiens cette fois ci on ne me dit pas que je suis pire que Heechul.

- Normale tu es chez les SHINee pas les Super Junior.

- Parce que chaque artiste à un pervers ou dévil ?

- Oui c'est bien ça.

- Qui tu connais ? Dans votre label et est ce que tu sais chez les B.A.P et Big Bang puisque je vais aller chez eux aussi.

- Ba, chez les Suju c'est Heechul pour le pervers et Kyuhyun pour le dévil, ils font vraiment un pair tout les deux, des frères en ce qui concernent l'emmerdement des gens.

Chez nous c'est Jonghyun et il joue le rôle des deux à 100%.

Et dans notre label, tu vas faire qui d'autres ?

- EXO le nouveau groupe de 2012 va passer par là ainsi que TVXQ.

- Ba chez TVXQ, on ne peux pas vraiment dire puisqu'il sont que deux maintenant, Yunho et Changmin.

Les trois autres font partit du groupe JYJ maintenant.

- Je sais pas besoin de me le rappeler mais j'ai réussi à avoir l'autorisation du Lee Soo-man* et de Park Jin-Young* pour que TVXQ et JYJ peuvent se voir et vivre ensemble pendant toute les interviews.

- Tu as vraiment réussi à faire ça ? O_o

- La preuve mais chut ! Ils ne sont pas encore au courant.

- Je n'imagine pas le visage heureux de Yunho quand il va voir Jaejoong.

- C'est vrai, en plus que leur séparation entre guillemet obligatoire a été très douloureux et je pense qu'ils vont rattraper le temps perdu.

- Oui j'imagine, il ne faudra pas rester à côté.

- Je ne sais pas comment Yunho a fait pour supporter le manque de Jaejoong pendant 4 ans ?

- C'est vrai mais ça ne nous concerne pas.

- Bref, revenons à nos moutons.

Qu'est ce que ça fait de vivre avec des gens qui ont un penchant pour les hommes ?

- Rien de très important.

Bon ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude, c'est choquant quand ils s'embrassent devant toi.

Et surtout ne pas imaginer leur ébat.

- Notre Jinki n'a pas été trop choqué ?

- Non sa va.

- C'est vrai que tu as peur des enfants ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment que je déteste les enfants mais quand ils viennent vers moi j'ai peur de les touchés, on va dire que je ne suis pas allaise avec eux.

- Est-ce que vous faites des fêtes chez vous ?

- De temps en temps.

- Il y a en une qui ta marqué ?

- Oui c'était plutôt une fête où j'ai passé une nuit blanche, horrible !

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Nous avons invité les Super Junior et EXO.

En gros ils ont passé leurs partie du temps à se galocher et à aller plus loin.

Toute la nuit chaque couple ont fais leur ébat.

Et comme j'étais le seul hétéro, je me suis farci le bouquant.

En prime vers quatre heures du matin, le manager des Suju a appelé pour une sois disant urgence, alors que je venais à peine de m'endormir.

Il a harcelé les téléphones de tout le monde et personnes répondais, jusqu'à que Heechul en prenne marre et se lève pour aller répondre au fixe pour lui faire une farce avec le répondeur*.

- Pauvre Jinki.

- Sa na rien de drôle !

- Je n'ai pas ri, tu te fais des films.

- Mais bien sur.

- Bon tu n'as pas fini de répondre à la question pervers et débile.

Il nous manque EXO, Big Bang et B.A.P.

- Chez EXO, il y en a quatre car deux dans chaque, EXO K et EXO M.

Dans K, je dirais Baekhyun pour l'emmerdement et Kai pour le pervers mais on va dire que je ne sais pas trop puisqu'ils viennent de se faire connaître.

Chez EXO M, je dirais à 100% que Tao est le pervers puisqu'ils m'ont dit qu'il avait une double personnalité, le maknae tout gentil et mignon et soudain le pervers et méchant.

Et je dirais Chen ou Xiumin pour les conneries.

- Donc tu n'est pas sur sauf pou Tao.

- Oui malheureusement.

- Bon, chers lecteurs ou lectrices, nous avons besoin de votre aide pour le groupe EXO K et EXO M, Qui dans chaque groupes représentent le dévil et l'emmerdeur.

Merci de votre coopération, remerciement de ma part et celle de Onew.

Et aussi j'aimerai savoir qui sont les dominants et dominés chez EXO , parce que je connais les couples officiels mais pas trop qui a le pouvoir sur l'autre, donc je rappelle les couples :

° Tao et Kris (Kris est le dominant ?)

° Lay et Suho

° Kai et D.O

° Baekhyun et Chanyeol (ici je sais, Baekhyun joue le rôle de dominant)

° Chen et Xiumin

° Sehun et Luhan (je sais aussi, Sehun joue le rôle de dominant)

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as aussi posez cette question qui n'a rien avoir avec celle que tu m'as posez ?

- T'occupe c'est mes affaires. Et j'ai besoin de savoir si mes chers fans aiment EXO.

- Des fans, toi ?!

- Oui ! Ce n'est pas parce que je m'appelle Onew que je ne suis pas connu.

- Tu t'appelles Onew ?!

- Mais non c'était un exemple !

Bon alors chez B.A.P et Big Bang ?

- Je sais pas je les connais pas en dehors de nos vies d'artistes.

- Ok, ça nous avance bien….

Bon je pense avoir tout dis.

J'espère que cette dernière interview chez les SHINee vous ais plus et EXO sera mon prochain dîner.

Eh ! Les SHINee venez dirent au revoir à vos fans !

- Au revoir, SHAWOL !


	23. Prologue 3

_**Voici le prologue de EXO :**_

_**- Suho :**_

Suho est quelqu'un de plutôt calme qui essaie de toujours prendre sur lui avant de s'énerver pour une quelconque raison. C'est une personne posée et qui aime prendre soin des autres.

Sa famille, ce sont les EXO. Il essaie d'être un bon leader et de tout faire pour que les membres se sentent bien. Ce n'est pas pour ça que les monstres le lui rendent ça comme il faut. Il a du mal à se faire respecter mais il le vit plutôt bien.

Ceci n'est qu'une ébauche et par conséquent, son caractère est plutôt libre. Vous pouvez en faire quelqu'un de sérieux comme quelqu'un qui aime s'amuser.

Son pouvoir est l'eau, il est poli, attentionné et exemplaire.

Il a une mauvaise habitude de se racler la gorge en faisant « ah ah ! »

Il est proche de Jonghyun, Taemin et Minho de SHINee et de Leeteuk, Donghae et Kyuhyun des Super Junior.

Sa devise est « Apprenez à vous connaître ».

_**-Baekhyun :**_

Le chanteur principal des EXO K à la voix divine, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun est plutôt émotif, par exemple, lorsque les EXO M ont failli avoir un accident de voiture, il a pleuré, car il s'inquiétait pour eux !

Une petite particularité chez lui, avant de s'endormir, il pousse environ 40 petits gémissements de chiot ! Des fois, il se réveille lui-même très étonné par son bruit, pauvre Chanyeol qui partage sa chambre...

Son pouvoir est la lumière, il est Joyeux, aimable, sociable et très gentil.

Sa devise est « Travailler dur est la clef de la survie ».

Il est très « ami » avec Chanyeol.

_**-Chanyeol :**_

Chanyeol est très drôle, adore faire des blagues et tous le monde l'adore dans la SM.

Il ronfle beaucoup la nuit. Il est le rappeur principal du groupe EXO K.

Son pouvoir est le feu, il peut invoquer un phénix de feu.

Il est Intelligent, rayonnant et confiant. Il est romantique.

C'est le membre avec Baekhyun le plus bavard et le plus drôle ce qui met beaucoup d'ambiance dans le groupe.

Il a une habitude qui est de suivre le rythme d'une musique avec ses mains.

Il est proche de Yunho de TVXQ et de Siwon des Super Junior.

Sa devise est « Amusez-vous ».

Il passe son temps avec Baekhyun.

Il a un surnom bien à lui nommé Happy Virus.

_**-Kai :**_

Kai a un caractère plutôt Brusque, chaleureux, aimable et maladroit dans l'expression.

Il est le danseur principal et rappeur secondaire du groupe EXO K. Son talent en danse lui a valu le surnom de "dance machine".

Il peut danser un grand nombre de styles différents, que ce soit du ballet, du Hip-Hop, du jazz ou encore du locking.

Kai a un caractère doux, et est souvent de bonne humeur (quand il est de bonne humeur il danse sous la douche). On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait beaucoup d'humour mais aime bien se moquer des autres membres.

Le pouvoir qu'y lui ai attribué dans le groupe est la téléportation.

Il a une habitude de se mordiller les lèvres.

Il est proche de Taemin des SHINee et de Eunhyuk des Super Junior.

Sa devise est « Plutôt m'incliner que me briser ».

_**-D.O :**_

D.O est le chanteur principal du groupe EXO K.

Il fait du beatbox.

Il a caractère calme.

C'est le membre des EXO K le plus ordonné.

Il est très drôle et a une tendance étrange à se figer dans des expressions du visage inattendue (vous le verrez souvent écarquiller les yeux de surprise... on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi...) il adore aussi faire des blagues. Il est très doué en cuisine ! Les autres membres l'appellent "eomma".

Il représente le pouvoir de la force.

Il a une habitude de fredonner des chansons.

Sa devise est « Première place ».

_**-Sehun :**_

Sehun est le maknae du groupe EXO K.

Il est plutôt bavard, mais une fois sur scène, il est très nerveux et timide et il fait de son mieux pour cacher son zozotement... Il est aussi étourdi.

Il est danseur et rappeur secondaire.

Son pouvoir est l'air, le vent.

Il est proche de Donghae des Super Junior.

Il a une habitude de tirer la langue.

C'est le membre qui oublie le plus souvent les paroles ou les mouvements de danse.

Sa devise est « Vis en faisant ce que tu veux ! ».

Sehun passe ses journées avec Luhan quand EXO M est en Corée.

_**-Kris :**_

Kris est très grand, il mesure environ 1m87.

C'est d'ailleurs sa taille qui lui donne cet air élancé, droit et fier de lui. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas rare qu'on le prenne pour un mannequin et il n'en est pas peu fier.

Il aime la magie et la lecture, particulièrement les livres sur le développement personnel.

Il est le leader d'EXO M.

Quand il se prépare le matin, il met environ 15 à 20 minutes juste pour son visage qu'il prend soin en mettant des crèmes.

Kris ne peut rien refuser à Tao car pour lui le maknae passe avant tout.

Son pouvoir est de voler, il peut aussi invoquer un dragon.

_**- Tao :**_

Il pratique différents arts martiaux chinois.

Tao est une personne très conservatrice.

Selon les autres membres, Tao est celui qui pleure le plus.

Il a rejoint les Exo en tant que rappeur, et danseur. C'est le maknae du groupe.

Ont le surnom le Kung fu Panda d'EXO.

Tao est connu pour ses aegyo.

Son pouvoir est le contrôle du temps.

Il adore les panda et ont le vois souvent avec une peluche d'un panda.

_**- Luhan :**_

Il est chanteur principal, mais danseur secondaire d'EXO M.

Il aime les sports d'équipes, la musique, l'art, les jeux vidéo et le cinéma.

Il est adepte de l'informatique, même s'il est très actif et sportif.

Il aime beaucoup faire du football.

Un jour, il a demandé à Xiumin de l'accompagner et de jouer avec lui. Xiumin lui aurait envoyé la balle dans la figure et depuis ce jour il ne demande plus à Xiumin de l'accompagner.

Il peut résoudre un Rubikcube en moins d'une minute.

Luhan a un petit côté timide qu'il ne montre qu'à Sehun dont il est très proche.

Il est le membre le plus difficile à réveiller, il adore dormir.

Il ne supporte pas qu'on vienne dans son lit. Il chasse tous ceux qui essayent.

Son pouvoir est la télékinésie.

_**- Lay :**_

Il est chanteur, danseur et rappeur principal d'EXO M.

Il aime être sur l'ordinateur, jouer de la guitare et danser. Il souhaite s'améliorer en voyageant à travers le monde. Il joue du piano et de la guitare.

Son emblème est une licorne et son pouvoir est la guérison.

Sur scène il est charismatique et sérieux, alors qu'en dehors il est assez blagueur.

Selon les autres membres, il serait le plus gourmand d'entre eux.

Il adore les friandises, et pourtant, on ne le voit pas parce qu'il est mince. De tous les membres, il est celui qui apprend le plus rapidement les chorégraphies.

_**- Chen :**_

Il fait parti des chanteurs principaux du groupe.

Il fait partit de EXO M alors que c'est un coréen.

D'après les autres membres, il serait le meilleur pour les fanservices. Il aimerait enseigner les différentes techniques de chant aux autres. Il fait parti des personnes qui peuvent manger beaucoup, sans prendre beaucoup de poids.

Son pouvoir est la foudre.

_**- Xiumin :**_

Xiumin est le membre le plus âgé de EXO.

Dans le groupe, il est chanteur et danseur secondaire.

Il est toujours le premier debout, et est le membre le plus ordonné des EXO M.

La première chose qu'il fait le matin, c'est son lit.

C'est le membre qui réveille tout les autres le matin.

Ses amis disent de lui qu'il est le plus drôle, et le plus mignon d'entre eux.

Son pouvoir est la glace.


	24. Suho

Et me revoilà dans un nouvel appartement, celui de notre grand et nouveau groupe EXO.

Mais aujourd'hui il n'y a que EXO K car les autres sont en Chine.

Je vais tout d'abord commencer avec le leader des EXO K, Suho aussi appelé de son vrai nom, KimJun.

- Bonjour Suho.

- Bonjour

- Je suis une personne que tu connais très bien et qui vas vous interviewer pendant un long moment.

- Prend ton temps car EXO M n'est pas toujours ici.

- Je le sais et c'est bien dommage.

J'ai vraiment besoin d'eux pour les couples de cette maison.

- Tu es au courant qu'on n'apprécie pas les fauteurs de trouble, ceux qui viennent emmerder les couples.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens ici pour vos fans, les EXOtics.

Et pour un plaisir que toi peut comprendre.

- Si tu parles de Yixing, je suis d'accord.

- Alors pourquoi t'a ton choisi comme leader ?

- Je suis le plus vieux du groupe EXO K et je suis l'un des membres du groupe le plus âgé du label donc j'ai été désigné comme leader.

- Apparemment quelques membres d'autres groupes m'ont informée que celui qui avait plus changé après votre présentation dans le monde entier s'était toi.

- Il fallait que je tienne mon rôle de leader en main.

- Ba oui, parce qu'avant d'après Kyuhyun tu faisais le fainéant de service.

- Eh !

- Quoi ? On dit rien que la vérité.

Alors avec qui tu es officiellement ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment officiel car on se cache des médias et même que le groupe n'est pas encore au courant.

- QUOI !

- Je suis avec Yixing mais on a comment dire ça, peur de la réaction des autres.

- Si dans même pas une semaine tu ne l'as pas dit, j'appelle ma meilleure amie Shin et tu vas le regretter sincèrement.

- Du calme, je tiens à la vie, moi !

- Eh bien, tu s'es ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Tu as une semaine pas un jour de plus.

- Mais EXO M n'est pas là, comment je vais faire moi !

- Tu n'as qu'à les appelés.

- Mais ça ne se fait pas !

- Je m'en fou, tu le fais quand même !

Je sortis mon portable de la poche et commençais à composer le numéro de Shin quand soudain Suho pris d'une folie extrême sortit le sien et contacta pour la première fois de sa vie EXO M espérant qu'ils ne soient pas occupé.

Après quelques sonneries, le leader d'EXO M, Kris répondit.

- « Wèi »*

- Euh, Kris c'est moi, Suho.

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore foutu ?

- Eh ! Pourquoi tout de suite des conneries !

- Parce que tu es le champion pour en faire et que même si nous étions malade, le téléphone ça n'existe pas chez toi et dans ton vocabulaire.

Qu'est ce que tu veut ?

- Je dois vous annoncez quelque chose de très important.

- J'avais raison qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

- JE SUIS EN COUPLE AVEC YIXING !

Puis il raccrocha sans attendre la réaction de Kris.

- Bravo, super la déclaration, elle est à revoir.

Soudain son portable vibra.

Kris venait de lui envoyer un message dans laquelle il était inscrit en gros :

_« RAPPELE MOI SUR LE CHAMP ! »_

- Mama :'(

J'ai peur !

- Moi je ne suis pas là, tu te démerdes.

Je pris le portable de Suho et appuya sur la touche « d'appelle ».

Suho se mit à pleurer comme un gamin de cinq ans lorsque Kris décrocha il entendit des hurlements de fillettes.

- HYAAAA ! Je t'en supplies appelle pas ! Kris va vraiment me tuer !

- Tant pis, au faite il t'as entendu.

Je forçai Suho à prendre le téléphone en main et à le poster vers son oreille.

- A…A….Allo…

- C'EST QUOI CETTE CONNERIE !

- Mais c'est la vérité. Dit Suho en pleurnichant encore plus.

- Sérieux, depuis quand ?

- Euh….. Tu n'es plus en colère. Répondit Suho avec une petite voix.

- Ba non crétin ! Pourquoi le serais-je ?

- Mais ce n'est pas drôle ! Pourquoi tu m'as crié dessus alors ?!

- C'était pour me foutre de ta gueule. En faite ont étaient mort de rire.

- Hein ? Mais les autres écoutes ?!

- Ba tu nous a dit vouloir nous annoncer quelque chose d'important.

Mais bon, à cause de toi Yixing est rouge de honte sous la table.

- Désolé

- Bon je te passe ton copain.

- Merci

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu hurles comme ça ?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai été poussé à bout !

- Ah bon ? Et qui est-ce qui t'a poussé à bout ?

Suho me regarda mais en voyant que je lui lançais un regard très noir, il préféra mentir.

- Euh… Personne.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de passer son temps à mentir.

- Désolé.

Tu sais que je t'aime mon amour.

- Arrête de me prendre avec les mots doux !

Qui est-ce ?

- Tu s'es, euh….il y a une fille qui….est venu pour nous interviewer et bien euh…..

- C'est elle ?

- Euh…..oui.

- Bon ce n'est pas grave, la prochaine fois évite de gueuler que tu sors avec moi parce que si il y avait des journalistes, ça aurait fait le tour de la Corée et de la Chine.

- D'accord.

Bon je te laisse travailler, et vivement dans 1 mois.

Je t'aime mon amour.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Suho raccrocha et s'aperçu enfin de ma présence.

J'avais collé mon oreille sur le téléphone pour essayer d'écouter, prenant en note tout ce qui était dit entre les deux tourtereaux.

- JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FOU ?!

- Tu ne savais pas que je suis une vraie commère ?

Quand il y a quelque chose de très intéressant, que ce soit au téléphone, par des photos ou autre, j'aime bien tenir au courant tout le monde qui m'entoure.

Et d'ailleurs je ne suis pas la seule. MA meilleure amie m'enverra bientôt un colis très spécial pour moi !

- Quel genre de colis ?

- Le genre de colis qui te mettrais dans l'embarras total si tu l'ouvrais et que tu en découvrais le contenu. C'est pourquoi je me suis arrangée avec le facteur pour que le colis me soit directement remis en main propre. Sauf si tu veux découvrir des choses compromettantes comme par exemple, une fois, elle m'a envoyé un boxer appartenant à Donghae !

- O_O !

- Ca te choque ? Tant mieux ! Dans ce cas tu n'ouvriras pas mes colis. Et si tu le fait, je me verrais dans l'obligation de passer un certain coup de fil qui t'a fais changer d'avis tout à l'heure.

- O_O

- Et au fait, il te manque encore des personnes qui ne sont pas au courant de ce que tu traficotes en secret avec Lay.

- Hein ? Mais euh non je n'ai oublié personne.

- Je crois bien que c'est une mauvaise réponse.

Je sortis de nouveau mon portable de ma poche, ce qui fit paniquer de nouveau Suho.

- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Ne compose pas son numéro, je vais les appeler.

- Tu vois quand tu veux.

Suho ressortis donc son portable à son tour et appela les autres membres d'EXO K.

Au bout de quelques sonneries, Chanyeol répondit.

- Ouais ?

- Tu n'as jamais appris à dire bonjour ? Hurlais-je à l'intention de Chanyeol.

- Bah non. Tu veux quoi Suho ?

- Les autres sont avec toi ?

- Ouais ils sont tous là, attend je mets le haut parleur.

- Ok.

- Vas-y c'est bon. Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

- J'ai une grande annonce à vous faire les gars, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute !

- Hein quoi ?

Qu'est-ce que tu as pété encore dans la maison ?! Hurlèrent tous les membres d'EXO.

- Rien ! Rien du tout !

- Tiens donc, pour une fois ! Rétorqua Kai.

- Euh.. Ce que je vais vous dire va vous choquer.. Mais ne me gueulez pas dessus comme Kris je vous en supplie !

- Bon quand est-ce que tu accouche, hein ? Au mois de juin ?

- Euh non, non.. Bon je me lance.

- Enfin !

- Je sors avec..

- Tu sors avec quelqu'un toi ?

- Oui. Je sors avec Y… Yi…

- Tu sors avec le yeti toi maintenant ? Il est bien poilu au lit ?

- Non je ne sors pas avec cette bestiole imaginaire ! Cette chose est…

- Bon alors tu sors avec qui ?

- Mais bordel mais arrêter de…

- Mais c'est qui alors hein ? Tu vas nous répondre oui !

- MAIS BORDEL JE SORS AVEC YIXING !

- O_O ! O_O !

- Merde. Je n'aurais pas du regueuler comme tout à l'heure avec Kris. Désolé.

- O_O !

- Vous me répondez ?

- O_O !

- Youhou ! Y a quelqu'un ?

- O_O

- Bon bah à plus les mecs.

Suho raccrocha précipitamment une nouvelle fois le téléphone avant de soupirer longuement.

- Ouuuuuf !

- Tu as creusé ta tombe j'espère ?

Si ce n'est pas le cas, je te conseille de t'y mettre rapidement.

Par contre, je ne sais pas si je viendrais à ton enterrement car j'aurais sûrement d'autres chats à fouetter.

Suho me regarda d'un air très apeuré.

- Bon bah bonne chance pour ce soir, moi je vais aller manger au resto. A plus peut être si tu es encore en vie !


	25. Kai

Nous étions en soirée quand soudain la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas sur le reste des membres d'EXO K.

En me voyant, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

- C'est qui elle ? Demanda Kai en me pointant du doigt.

- Ne me dis pas que tu trompes déjà Lay ?! S'écria Chanyeol.

- Mais non ! C'est n'importe quoi !

- Je suis juste de passage, ne fait pas attention à moi.

- Facile à dire, qu'à faire.

- Donc té qui ?

- Chanyeol ! La politesse !

- Oh c'est bon leader !

- Moi ? Je suis une fille qui va vous interviewer.

J'ai reçu l'accord des deux leaders d'EXO K et D'EXO M ainsi que le boss de la SM Entertainment et de votre manager.

- Toi ! Nous interviewer ? Mais té qu'une gamine.

- ….

- Chanyeol ! Parle correctement !

- Ne pas répondre aux provocations. Dis-je toute seule.

Bon, Kai puis-je te demander de bien vouloir répondre à mes questions pour les EXOtics ?

- Euh… Bien sur.

Nous partîmes en direction de ma chambre provisoire appartenant au manager des EXO qui dormait dans celle-ci une fois tout les dix milles ans de l'année.

Quand je fis entré Kai, je remarqua qu'il fallait vraiment que je change la décoration de cette chambre.

- Excuse moi de te demander ça alors que je pense que tu es fatigué après votre entraînement et la découverte de la relation entre Suho et Yixing.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Mais alors c'est vrai qu'ils sont ensemble.

- Bien sur, pourquoi ça te choque ?

- NON !

- Ohh ! Du calme.

Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

- Euh…..je….

- Ne serais-ce pas par hasard la cause de D.O

- Hein ? Mais non.

- Tu c'es rien ne m'échappe.

Dis moi que tu avec D.O.

- Sa se vois tant que ça ?

- C'est écrit au milieu de ta figure.

- Ba tu l'as ta réponse.

- Et j'espère pour toi que les membres sont au courant.

- Bien sur qu'est ce que tu crois !

- Ah tant mieux. Parce que Suho, lui n'avais rien dit depuis un bon moment.

Franchement en tant que leader, c'est une honte !

- Chacune ses expressions et ses peurs.

- Mais bon. Quels membres préfères-tu en tant qu'amis évidemment ?

- Sehun est sympa ainsi que Lay qui a aussi une passion pour la danse.

- Et c'est tu que il n'y a pas que toi qui es en couple à part Suho et Lay.

- Ba….Je sais juste que Baekhyun et Chanyeol ont un comportement bizarre depuis que D.O et moi avons annoncé notre relation.

Et je sais que Tao a un faible pour Kris.

- Et bien sur ses quatre là tu as raison mais il y a aussi Chen et Xiumin et ton copain Sehun sort avec Luhan.

- Sehun avec Luhan ! 0_0

- Bonne expression.

Alors vous êtes près pour votre nouvel album ?

- D'où tu es au courant ?!

- Mes sources sont confidentielles.

Alors cet album, Xoxo ?

- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te le dire !

- Dommage.

Comment tu t'es déclaré ?

- Un peu a la va vite.

- Quoi !

Flash Back :

Kai était entrain de s'entraîner sur une danse quand soudain pour la première fois de sa vie, il loupa un pas et tomba sur le dos.

Sa tête aussi percuta le sol dans un grand boom sonore.

Il perdit connaissance.

Quand il se réveilla, il se trouvait dans sa chambre.

Les autres membres d'EXO le regardaient avec inquiétude.

Quand ils se rendirent compte qu'il avait les yeux ouverts, ils dirent ensemble :

- Jongin * !

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Je suis tombé et mon dos et ma tête ont frappés violemment le sol.

- Quand ont a retrouvé, il y avait du sang sur ta tête dû au choc.

D.O a vraiment paniqué. Dit Suho.

- Kai ?...Kai…..Kai ! Dit Chanyeol en imitant D.O

- Arrêter de vous foutre de ma gueule !

- Bon j'ai dis au manager que tu te sentais pas bien et que D.O restait avec toi.

- Merci les gars ^^

- Aller on vous laisse les amoureux. Cria Baekhyun.

- Hé !

Mais à l'entente de cette phrase, le cœur de Kai s'accéléra.

Il était bien décider à avouer ses sentiments à D.O

- Dis D.O ?

- Oui ?

- Sa te dérange pas de me masser le dos ? J'ai mal.

- Pas de problème. Répondit D.O avec un sourire chaleureux.

Il alla chercher tout le matériel qu'il avait besoin et quand il revenu, Kai était torse nu et était placé sur le ventre.

D.O le regarda et rougis à cette vue.

Il se plaça sur le bassin de Kai, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps.

- Tu me dis si je te fais mal.

- T'inquiète.

Il passa ses mains sur le dos de Kai et commença à masser.

- Ah !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est froid.

- Hahaha ! Pardon.

Quelques minutes passèrent.

Le cœur de Kai battait de plus en plus vite.

- D.O ?

- Quoi ?

- Euh….Je…

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Kai se leva et se tourna vers D.O qui se demandait soudain le changement de caractère de Jongin.

- Sort avec moi !

D.O surpris ne dis rien.

Kai inquiet, pris peur et alla pour se lever et partir mais une main l'en empêcha.

Soudain il se sentit tirer en arrière.

A présent D.O était à califourchon sur lui.

Et l'embrassa, Kai y répondit bien entendu.

Malheureusement ce moment ne dura pas longtemps, les autres « crétin » arrivèrent en trompe dans la chambre et en voyant la scène repartir aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivé.

Mais on entendit au loin :

- Xiumin ! Tu me dois de l'argent, j'ai gagné !

Ba à cause de nous, Xiumin perdit de l'argent en revanche Chen en gagna.

Fin Flash Back.

- Original ta demande de sortir avec lui.

Sa ressemblait plus à un ordre.

- Ba de toute façon il m'aime puisqu'il m'a embrassé.

-….

Et maintenant comment ça se passe votre couple vis-à-vis des autres ?

- Tant qu'on ne gêne pas trop.

- Ca, sa je pense pas que ce soit le cas.

- Pourquoi, tu dis ça ?

- De la part de ton pote Sehun, qui t'a vendu.

Il a dit « Ils passent leurs temps à se bisouter pendant les heures de repos. Même si c'est mignon, c'est pénible à force ».

- Sympa -_-

Il s'est pas vu avec Luhan maintenant que je c'est qu'ils sont ensemble.

Attend, il va voir !

Kai se leva et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

- Apparemment, il est énervé…

- SEHUN !

- Oups 0_0 !

Bon je vous laisse si vous voulez me voir encore vivante parce que Sehun va me passer un savon.

La prochaine interview sera avec D.O ou Lay.


	26. DO

Après le petit accident entre Sehun et Kai, je mettais sauver de cet appart avant la catastrophe.

Le lendemain, je revenais joyeusement.

En passant la porte, Kai et Sehun se trouvaient devant celle-ci et me regardaient méchamment.

J'avalai ma salive difficilement avant de lancer :

- Euh…salut vous deux.

- C'est quoi ça ?! Hurla Sehun et Kai en même temps en pointant le carton trônant dans le salon, déjà ouvert.

- De quoi vous parler ?

- De ça ! Cria Kai en me montrant un tas de photo qui représentait chaque membre en couple d'EXO entrain de s'embrasser.

- Ah, ça….

- Tu nous expliques !

- J'avais prévenu Suho de ne pas ouvrir les cartons qui mettait destiné.

- Suho !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai j'avais oublié…

- Crétin !

- De la part de Shin ?

- Ma meilleure amie.

- Ah, celle qui fait trembler Suho.

- Oh toi c'est bon !

- D.O c'est à ton tour, maintenant.

- Bonne chance mon amour. Dit Kai en déposant ses lèvres contre celle de D.O

- Et les bisoutages….

-…..Luhan….

- Arrête avec ça ! Qui te dis que je suis avec lui ?!

- Cette photo ^^

- …

- Bon D.O ?

- J'arrive.

Direction cuisine ! Cette pièce, parce que autrement avec les autres membres impossible de posez des questions sans que la personne concerné ne puisse répondre.

- Alors D.O ! Qui est le dominant dans votre couple ?

- C'est Kai.

- Et pourquoi pas toi ?

- Parce que je préfère être en dessous, on ressent mieux les sensations.

- Tu n'as jamais essayé ?

- Non !

- …..Et cette histoire de déclaration ?

- J'ai trouvé Kai étonnamment sexy.

- Oui peut être mais ça manquait d'originalité.

- Si tu n'es pas contente, vas voir ailleurs !

- Non non c'est bon.

Flash Back :

Kai avait disparu et tout les membres étaient inquiet jusqu'à que Sehun arriva essoufflé en disant qu'il l'avait trouvé.

- Je l'ai trouvé….Mais il est au sol…

- Quoi ?! Où ?!

- Dans la salle de danse…

Nous tous, couru en direction de la pièce.

Quand j'ouvris la porte avec rapidité, Kai était étendu par terre, un filet de sang coulait le long de sa tête.

- Kai !

Je couru vers lui, poussant tout le monde, l'attrapa et posa sa tête sur mes genoux.

- Kai ?! Répond moi ! Kai ?! Kai ?! Je t'en pris dit quelque chose ! KAI !

Soudain le manager arriva et me poussa pour l'examiner.

Ses mains touchèrent son corps jusqu'à atteindre sa cheville ou Kai gémissa faiblement un cri de douleur.

Puis le manager recommença au même endroit plusieurs fois.

- Eh ! Vous voyez pas que vous lui faite mal !

- Tais toi D.O !

- Mais….

- Tais toi !

Si les autres ne m'avait pas retenu je l'aurais massacré !

De une, il lui fais mal ! Et de deux, il ose posez ses sales pattes sur son corps !

Après avoir emmené Kai à l'appartement, j'eu l'honneur de le porter comme une princesse dans son lit.

Fin Flash Back.

- Bon après tu s'es comment ça c'est passer.

- Mais ! Tu n'es pas drôle ! Pourquoi tu as coupé ?!

- Parce que j'avais envi.

- Méchant ! Sa se fait pas !

- Tant pis pour toi.

- TAO ! C'est quand que tu reviens ! Mon panda !

- C'est quoi tout ce bruit ! Arriva Suho.

- C'est quand que EXO M revient !

- J'en sais rien

- Tu devrais te plaindre aussi puisque Lay n'est pas là.

Sehun aussi.

- Oui ? On m'appelle ?

- Luhan te manque ?

- Oui ! Mon bébé !

- Suho ? Lay te manque ?

- Layyyyyy ! Commença à pleurnicher Suho.

- Bon alors, on n'es tous d'accord !

Révolution pour que EXO M revient vite !

- REVOLUTION !


	27. Baekhyun

- Bacon !

-…

- J'appelle Baekhyun !

-….

- Chanyeol ! Laisse le tranquille cinq minutes !

- Quoi ?!

- Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de lui bouffer les lèvres.

- Non !

- Et je fais comment moi ?!

- Demerde toi !

Chanyeol recommença a lui mordiller la bouche.

Baekhyun était couché sur le canapé, Chanyeol assis sur lui.

- Suho, aide moi !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ! Je ne peux pas rester une seconde sans qu'on me dérange.

- Pourquoi, tu étais occupé ?

- Oui…

- …Pourquoi tu es essoufflé ?

- Euh…Je…

Mon regard se posa sur son entrejambe. Une bosse était encore bien visible.

-… Et c'est quoi ça ?

- Euh…

- Qu'est ce que tu étais entrain de faire dans ta chambre ?

-….

Sans qu'il réagisse je couru dans sa chambre oubliant que j'étais venu pour Baekhyun qui était à présent occupé avec Chanyeol a faire ce que vous savez, pas besoin de dessin.

J'ouvris la porte avec fracas, sa chambre était notamment bien rangée et en ordre par rapport aux autres membres. Il y avait un ordinateur portable qui était à moitié ouvert sur le bureau.

Je l'ouvris et découvris qu'il était entrain de parler a Lay avec une webcam qui était…..NU !

- LAY !

Il me vit et se cacha comme il le put.

- SUHO ! Ramène ton cul ici ! Je rêve ou tu étais entrain de te masturber devant la caméra de ton ordinateur pour exciter Lay !

Quand les autres membres entendirent cela, ils se ramenèrent dans la chambre et virent Lay nu comme un ver. J'étais choqué car en plus Baekhyun qui était occupé avec Chanyeol avait arrêter et étaient venu.

Quand Lay s'aperçu de la présence de tout les membres d'EXO K, il hurla :

- Ahhhh !

Et je pense que de son côté, il avait tellement hurlé fort que même EXO M arriva.

- Dis moi Lay ? Pourquoi tu es nu ?

- Kris !

- Tiens Sehun ?

- Il était occupé avec Suho….

- Ah….ok….

Franchement le faire devant une caméra, vous êtes tellement en manque que vous le faite vias par ordinateur.

Haha ! On aura tout vu !

- Ne rigole pas Leader M, à leur place je pourrais comprendre.

- Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça, Luhan ?

- Depuis que je suis avec mon membre d'EXO K, hein Sehun chéri ^^

- * rougis *

- Gege*, moi aussi je veux faire ça !

- HEIN !

Tao s'approcha de Kris et lui sauta dessus, ce qui les emmena à tombé en arrière cet a dire sur le lit.

- Attend Tao, pas devant tout le monde.

- M'en fou…Je veux mon Gege.

Tao passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt essayant de l'enlever.

- D'accord d'accord, attend deux minutes.

- On ne vous dérange pas trop…

- Bon excusez moi mais on aimerait bien finir ce qu'on avait commencé Suho et Moi !

- Bon j'attrape Baekhyun avant qu'il reprenne ses activités.

J'embarquai Bacon dans une autre chambre avant de commencer enfin mon questionnaire.

- Baekhyun, qui est-ce qui c'est déclaré en premier ?

- Euh, moi.

- Et comment ?

- J'étais bourré mais bon.

- Ce n'est pas l'histoire avec votre fête avec les SHINee et les Suju ?

- Non ça c'est encore une autre histoire.

- Ba raconte moi les deux alors.

- Tout a commencé lors d'un fan metting, je ne me sentais pas bien mais j'étais quand même venu, après la fin je me suis évanoui dans les bras de Chanyeol.

Et c'est lui qui c'est occupé de moi.

Le médecin m'avait un peu dogué de je ne sais quoi donc je n'avais pas des phrases coérantes en tête et je racontais n'importe quoi et j'ai avoué à Chanyeol que je l'aimais sans m'en rendre compte.

Et puis après je ne sais plus ce qui c'est passer, mais d'après mon réveille le matin, je me suis rendu compte de la présence de Chanyeol à côté de moi dans mon lit et il était nu comme moi d'ailleurs.

- Hahaha ! Chanyeol en a profité ?!

- Non…

- Vu ton visage je ne te crois pas un instant.

- Mais j'en sais rien, c'est Chanyeol qui m'a dit que nous n'avions rien fait.

-….

- Bon d'accord c'est vrai mais pas autant et loin que tu ne le pense.

- Je vois et la deuxième histoire ?

- La fête ?

- Oui.

- On a fait semblant d'être bourré.

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

- Et bien les personnes comme Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Kris, Yesung, Ryeowook, Chen et Xiumin et nous n'étaient pas bourré même si la plupart pensaient le contraire.

- C'est dommage qu'il n'y avait pas de saoul.

Et donc ?

Et bien ça c'est passé dans la cuisine, on a commencé a s'embrasser et puis ba….. L'atmosphère a été plus loin si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

On a même vu Donghae chercher quelque chose dans le frigo.

Quand il nous a vu occuper, il a soupirer, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- T'inquiète moi je sais.

- Il a sans doute pensé qu'on était bourré mais ce n'était pas vrai. A ce moment là, Chanyeol à eu un vocabulaire déplacer même si cela ne ma pas déranger.

- Genre tu es bandant, tu es étroit ?

- Oui ce genre là ou autrement c'est bon petite salo*

- Charmant. Moi si un jour pendant que je fais ça, mon partenaire ose dire ça mais il se reçoit ma main dans la figure.

Ca te fait rien ?

- Je trouve ça plutôt excitant.

- Hein ! O_O

Trop bizarre !

Retourne faire des cochonneries avec ton copain vulgaire ! Criais-je en sortant de la pièce.

Non mais franchement, ils sont bizarres chez les EXO !

Prochain interview je verrais, je pense que Chanyeol, Happy Virus fera la faire.


	28. Chanyeol

Je débarquai dans l'appartement des EXO, souriante.

- Bonjour bonjour tout le monde !

Tout le monde dormait à moitié sur la table. Personne n'avait préparé le petit déjeuner.

- Bah dit donc c'est dur le réveille, bref passons. J'ai une bonne nouvelle annoncer !

- Une bonne nouvelle ? Venant de toi plus rien de m'étonne.

- Tais toi, laisse la parler !

- EXO M revient dans une semaine ^^ !

- C'est vrai ?!

- Oui !

- Youpi !

- Ah~~~ je vais enfin revoir mon Yixing !

- Et moi mon bébé trop mignon, Luhan !

- Vous voyez que c'était une bonne nouvelle.

- Oui, merci !

- Et pour vous remerciez de m'avoir écouter, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner au lieu que se soit toujours D.O

- Ah, enfin une qui me comprend. Je suis toujours en train de leur faire à manger.

- Ouai !

- S'il te plait, prépare nous ton truc français !

C'est trop bon !

- Ah…Les croissants ?

- Oui !

- D'accord si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

- Je vais t'aider.

- Ah merci Chanyeol.

Quelques minutes après dans la cuisine.

- Ca te dérange pas si je fais l'interview ici maintenant comme ça on est débarrassés et on va pouvoir manger avec les autres.

- D'accord, pourquoi pas

- C'est quoi exactement le Happy Virus ?

- Tout le monde me le demande ^^.

En faite j'ai un tic, et c'est de sourire tout le temps.

Et à force de sourire et bien les autres aussi, c'est pourquoi c'est comme un virus que j'ai transmis aux autres personnes tout en gardant ma bonne humeur

- Ah je vois. Souriais-je

Eh ben, c'est bien contagieux.

Hahaha !

-….. Souria Chanyeol

- Tu es l'in des rares membres avec Kai, D.O, Baekhyun et toi à ne pas pleurer pour voir leurs petits amis dans l'autre groupe ou quand vous êtes séparé lors de photos.

- Ca ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

- Oh que non. Soupirais-je.

Tu n'as jamais vu Suho en manque. C'est affreux ! Sehun passe encore mais Suho, il est vraiment casse pied ! Et après on dit que c'est lui qui est le leader et qu'il doit montrer l'exemple au autres. Bah si tu veux mon avis c'est totalement faux !

- Et chez EXO M ?

- Eh bien Lay et Luhan évidemment comme ils sont les petits amis de Suho et Sehun.

Je trouve que Lay est mignon quand il veut absolument voir son gardien Suho.

Et Luhan devient un peu capricieux.

- Ce n'était pas trop dur de passer une semaine avec eux ?

- Si ! Une tempête ambulante avec ces deux là !

Bref, explique moi votre rencontre entre toi et Baekhyun.

- C'était dans un café. J'étais déjà traînée à l'époque mais pas Baekhyun.

J'interprétais un rap à coté de mon manager personnelle quand il arriva, il chanta avec moi, sa voix ma conquis.

- Comme ça ?

- Oui, et puis comme il avait une belle voix je l'ai emmené voir le patron de la SM et apparemment ça a bien marcher puisqu'il a pris ^^

Et quelques jours après j'apprend qu'il va faire partit du même groupe que moi.

- C'est cool ça ^^

Et depuis quand vous avez des managers a vous seul ?

- Euh…ce n'est pas vraiment vrai :-p

C'était un ami et je l'avais invité à prendre un verre avec moi.

- Ah je vois.

Donc ça fait quand même un bon moment que tu l'aimes.

- En effet.

- Quand est ce que tu t'es déclaré ?

- Je dirais…..bientôt 1 ans.

- Déjà ! Ouah ! ^^

Comment tu t'es déclaré ?!

- Dans un parc, je voulais quelque chose de ressemblants à une déclaration amoureuse entre lycéens hétéro.

- Lycéens ?

- Euh oui…. Les lycéens sont souvent mignons quand ils se déclarent. Et c'est à cet âge là qu'on rencontre la plupart du temps l'âme sœur.

- Qu'est ce que tu es romantique Channie !

- Ah….merci…

- Et donc se rendez vous ?

- je lui est avoué mes sentiments. Il m'a regardé en souriant et à sauter sur moi pour m'embrasser.

- Donc tes sentiments étaient bien réciproques.

Ah mais attend !

Cette histoire ! Chanyeol, tu m'as bien dit que Baekhyun t'avait embrassé ce jour là, dans le parc !

- Bien sur, mais je ne comprend de quoi tu parles.

- L'affaire ! Ce jour-ci, vous aviez été pris par les médias !

- Ah cet incident.

- En plus je trouve ça trop mignon ! Dire devant tout l monde que tu l'aimes et que vous êtes officiellement ensemble.

- C'est vrai qu'au début, il y a eu beaucoup de critique mais c'est passé et depuis tout le monde est heureux pour nous.

- Tout a fait.

Et ta première fois ?

- De quoi je me mêle !

- Aller Channie !

- Ce que tu peux être têtu.

- Je peux être bien pire quand je le souhaite.

- Bref ! C'était exquise !

- Beaucoup de personnes me disent que c'est bon, même que ce soit des hétéro ou des homosexuels.

- Pourquoi ? Ta envi d'essayer ? Répliqua Chanyeol avec un sourire très malsain sur son visage.

- NON !

- Menteuse.

- Rhaa !

- Désoler mais si tu veux te trouver quelqu'un d'assez sexuel et libre, tu as frappé au mauvais endroit.

- Je sais….

- Eh ! Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini ?! J'ai faim moi !

- Nous aussi !

- Bande de morfale !

- Je suppose que l'interview est finie.

- Malheureusement oui. Merci Channie ^^

- De rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Et puis j'ai entendu dire qu'il restait que moi et Sehun chez nous.

- Oui. Et comme EXO M revient bientôt, ça saura l'occasion de continuer les interviews et j'aurais évité la cata de m'obliger à aller en Chine rien que pour cela.

- En effet.

- Bon je vais préparer les croissants sinon les cinq gigoto vont râler.

Prochain interview, Sehun, le maknae de EXO K et petit ami de Luhan !


	29. Sehun

Cela faisait au moins une semaine que je n'étais pas revenue chez les EXO.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que j'avais plein d'examen au lycée et j'étais trop occupé pour passer un moment chez eux.

J'espère qu'ils ne pensent pas que je suis morte !

Bref, maintenant que vous connaissez ma pseudo raison de mon absence, je retourne chez eux avec le sourire aux lèvres.

J'arrivais devant la porte et sonnais.

J'entendis plus de cinq minutes avant que quelqu'un ouvre cette porte et ce quelqu'un n'était d'autre que Kai.

Kai à moitié nu, juste en boxer pour préciser, la tête dans le chou avec D.O occuper à lui bouffer la peau.

- Bonjour c'est pour quoi ?

- Hein ?! C'est moi Kai !

- Toi ? T'es qui ?

- M…O….I… !

- Ahhh ! Pardon, je ne t'avais pas reconnu !

- Sympa -_-

Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai changé de coupe et de couleur de cheveux que je suis méconnaissable.

- Pardon !

- Et puis D.O, il pourrait dire bonjour au lieu de te bouffer le cou.

Je déteste qu'on m'ignore !

- Désoler.

Entre.

L'appartement n'avais pas encore changer alors que j'avais dis qu'il fallait le repeindre avant l'arrivé d'EXO M.

Ils n'avaient eux sûrement pas le temps surtout à cause de la promotion de leur album.

Mais bon. Les autres n'étaient pas là, sûrement entrain de dormir dans leur chambre.

Sehun était ma principale victime, surtout quand plus EXO M revenait de Chine aujourd'hui mais je gardais le secret pour faire une belle surprise à nos chers EXO K et petits amis.

- Comment ça se fait que tu reviens que maintenant ?

- Pourquoi, je te manquais ?

- Un peu…

- Ne dis pas ça en présence de D.O.

Il pourrait être jaloux.

- Trop mignon.

- J'étais occupé avec des examens au lycée.

- Ahh mais alors tu vas être bientôt diplômé ?

- Oui et ça vas tomber malheureusement pendant l'interview d'un des membres de EXO M.

- Pas de chance.

- Tiens tu es là ?

- Sehun ^^ bonjour.

- Bonjour…

- Encore endormi à ce que je vois.

- C'est quoi tout ce rafus ?

- Suho !

- Toi ? Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici ?!

- Sympa l'accueil, lever du pied gauche.

- Hahaha ! Y'a de l'ambiance par ici.

- La Happy Virus est aussi réveillé, malheur !

- Oui et mon Baekhyunii aussi.

- Je vois.

Bon je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder.

- Ils ? Qui ça ?

- Tu verras bien Jongin.

- SEHUNIIII !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un mec à la chevelure blonde courrant dans les bras du maknae d'EXO K. Cette à dire Sehun.

- Tu m'as manqué !

- Luhan ?!

- Pile à l'heure à ce que je vois. Vous avez fait vite.

- C'est toi qui nous as dit de nous dépêcher.

- Yo ! Salut Lîngâdo zhê* Kris.

- Nous sommes enfin de retour les gars !

- Salut petit panda !

- Dà jiê jie* tu m'as manqué !

- Suho ! Mon amour !

- Lay ! Yixing !

Suho et Lay s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche. Tout comme le HunHan.

- Cool comme retrouvaille.

- Désolé d'interrompre ces magnifiques moments de couples mais j'allais faire mon interview avec Sehun.

Mais bon comme je suis sympa, Luhan tu peux venir avec nous.

- Merciii !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre de Sehun ou il partageait avec Luhan.

Il s'assit lourdement sur le lit en amenant Luhan sur ces genoux.

- Alors commençons le questionnaire.

Sehun, est ce que tu as déjà bu ?

- Non je suis trop jeune.

- Menteur….

- Tait toi Luhan.

- Vérité exigée !

- Bon oui c'est vrai. C'était à une soirée bien arroser de notre part.

- Ok. Quels membres préfères-tu chez EXO K ?

- Hmm…. Je dirais Kai et….Suho.

- Pourquoi eux ?

- Kai à le même âge que moi-même si il est quelques plus âgé par rapport au mois et qu'il a la même passion que moi, la danse.

Et Suho c'est notre maman à tous ^^

- Mama ! Et chez EXO M ?

- Luhan évidemment. N'est-ce pas mon petit blondinet d'amour.

- Oui…3

- Mais j'aime aussi Tao en bon maknae que je suis et Kris en tant que papa.

- Je vois hahaha.

Heureusement qu'on rigole dans cette baraque.

- Channie est pire.

- Je sais.

Alors ? Es-tu frileux ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pourquoi savoir si c'est toi qui réchauffes Luhan. Si tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

- Evidemment que je comprend. C'est moi le chauffage.

- J'aimerai quelques détails croustillants.

- Oui bien sur. Dans tes rêves surtout.

- Ah arrête, je m'imagine trop de chose que moi seul pense.

- Comme quoi ?

* Pensé de l'auteur : *

- Luhan….Mon doux Luhan.. Je veux te sentir sous mon corps, susurra Sehun d'une voix rauque.

Il le sentit frémir de désir à son contact, puis Luhan s'écarta vivement de lui, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu es fou ? Demanda Luhan en portant la main à ses lèvres enflées.

Pris de court par sa réaction, Sehun serra les dents et glissa les mains dans les poches de son jean. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à maîtriser le désir qui parcourait son corps tendu.

Un mouvement vif, quelques baisers ardents, et il l'allongerait sur le sol poussiéreux pour le pénétrer pronfondement et….

* Fin Pensé de l'auteur *

- STOPPPPP !

Non mais c'est quoi ces pensées obscènes !

- * rouge comme une tomate *

- Ba quoi ?

- Si c'est pour raconter des ragots.

- Alors tu ne nies pas que tu as déjà eu ce genre de penser

- Euh…

- Et voilà un Sehun pervers.

Voilà ce qui t'attend Luhan.

- Ca me plait….

- Eh Luhan ! Si tu dis ça, ne t'apprête surtout pas à sortir de cette chambre.

- Ce n'était pas prévu en plus.

- Ah ba c'est sur.

Super ! J'imagine qu'à cause de vous, je vais être obligé de partir en terminant l'interview.

- Tu imagines bien.

- -_- Bon ok. Je vous laisse profitez.

Prochain interview Luhan !


End file.
